Ben 10: Infinite Evolution (Old Version)
by DistantStars
Summary: Ben, Gwen, Kevin. New Adventures. New Encounters. New Secrets. New Romance? New Action. Ben 10: Infinite Evolution. Updates on Profile. Please! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Episode One: Meeting

"I wonder…" Ben then, stares at the window. Kevin sighed. "What?…What are you thinking?" Gwen's eyes heavily, slowly closed. She then slept. Her head leaned over to the window. "Well…I'm just thinking-on…never mind." "Huh?" Kevin stayed quiet, while driving to the next right lane. "-Then?" "'Then?' What?" "For get about it." Ben looks out the window. "I 'dunno, you had something, genius." "It is, but I'm still brainstorming." Kevin sighed heavily. Ben slowly leaned over to Gwen, with a grim smile. Immediately, poked her face. Kevin looked over. "Stop it." He then thumped Ben's head. "Ow!" Ben called out. Kevin chucked. Ben huffed and laid back. "Whatever…" He mumbled. His eyes shifted towards the window again. Then, saw a huge fire going. "Hey, what's that?" Ben pointed.

"Ugh…I wish I wasn't here right now…" Roxanne breathed. "Hayden! Stop! You're making a huge forest fire!" Lorietta nagged. "I'm trying my best to stop, but the flame loves me!" Hayden teased. "Guys! Shut up!" Luna screeched. "Why should I? Rapunzel?" Hayden took out his tongue. "Oh! No! You did **not** make fun of Luna's hair!" Lorietta demanded. "She's not doing anything, is she?" Hayden cheeked. Luna turned over. "I swear if you do another remark of my hair, you will be bald and regretting what you've have done." Luna threatened. "I'd like to see you try, Rapunzel." Hayden smirked. Luna ran over to Hayden and hugged his neck and every time he struggled free, she tightened her arm's grip. "Come on Luna, he's not really worth it." Lorietta said, in a soothing voice. "I'll go fix the fire that **Hayden** began." Roxanne huffed. "So-rry." Hayden breathed, as Luna continued to choke him. Roxanne looked towards her Infinitrix. "Infinitrix, Big Chill Level 5." She commanded. _"Command accepted."_ The Infinitrix replied. She then transformed. She hovered over the forest fire, and used her ice-powers and froze all of the fire. While, firemen were struggling to calm it. They saw her and said, "It's Ben Tennyson! Thank you!" All of them waved. Roxanne sighed with a smirk. Then, hovered back to Lorietta, Luna, and Hayden. She immediately turned back to normal. "So…um. We're done here?" Roxanne asked, during a moment of pandemonium. Pause. "Alright. Let's go." Roxanne began to walk north, began to run at fast pace, and hovered off. They all followed her through the shine of moonlight.

"I saw it begin here." Ben pointed at the frozen remains of the forest fire. "Well…it's fixed now." Kevin put his hand over his shoulder. All of the sudden a swarm of news reporters came over to Ben and the gang. "Ben! Tell me about Big Chill!-" One called out. "Yes! Tell us of another of your excellent save!" Another reporter followed. Flashes and clicks everywhere. News reporters fighting on to who is Ben is going to get interviewed first. Ben then thought of an escape. He then said, "How about? It's hero time!" Ben immediately turned into Big Chill. "Now you see me,-" He turned invisible. "Now you don't." "Where did he go!" Many reporters turned around. Gwen turned towards the direction that Ben left. _I wonder…who did it, though? _Ben thought.

"Well…guys." Roxanne hovers on the top of a tree. "It's time for shut-eye. For now." She finished. "Okay, a girl needs her beauty sleep." Lorietta finishes with a yawn. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Hayden rolls his eyes. Luna nods and hovers off first. Roxanne hovers off next. Lorietta sighed and left the other direction. Hayden left with a trail of ash at the moonlight.

"_Another heroic save from our beloved hero, Benjamin Tennyson." _The news reporter finished. Ben sat onto his couch watching the newscast finish. _Albedo? No…I'm gonna go check it out again…_Ben thought. "Mom! I 'gotta do some investigating." Ben cried. "The keys are at the counter, sweetie." She replied back. "Be careful." She finished. Ben then ran out to the door then to his car.

Roxanne looks at the stars, sighs deeply. Then, sees a shooting star pass. "If only…I could be free…from this runaway spree." She sighed deeply. "Wishing on stars?" The bushes begin to shake. "Lewis…what are you doing here?" She squinted. "Dunno, I'm missing you…and…got myself a messenger. His name. Sevenseven. Similar?" He grinned mischievously. Immediately, Sevenseven popped out of nowhere, shooting gun blasts at her. Roxanne blocked immediately. "Yup, I remember, he's the silent ninja-guy, who wants me dead." Roxanne threw her first manna blast in all day at Sevenseven. He blocked, and blew more laser shots at her. She dodged them swiftly. Then, Sevenseven swung his sword over to Roxanne she blocked his swing. Slyly, swiped his sword at pointed it at him. "Not so fast, Sevenseven." She smirked. Sevenseven with fear put his hands up. "I thought so." She said, then snapped her fingers he was instantly handcuffed.

Ben arrived at the park again. He began to look around. "Hmm…" He then turned he heard yelling and laser gun shots. He put his hand over his Ultramatrix, creeping slowly to the cliff. He stood behind the trees peeking over. "Huh! Thinking you would escape me huh? Roxy! No! You'll be mine! Forever! Always! I won't let your stupid dream get in the way! Okay my beautiful, Princess?" A guy with jet-black hair nicely styled, and with deep-black eyes. "Yo, Lewis! Newsflash!-" A girl with straight-dark brown hair with a shag hairstyle punched him on the face. "You just got punched, and upcoming news. We will now experiment how bad your anger issues are!" She then turned. Her dark-blue eyes filled with mischief. Ben then noticed an Omnitrix as the same style as his. He was now confused. _This is weird. _Ben thought. _I'll continue to watch…_Ben finished. "OW!" Lewis snarled. "Like what 'he' says, It's hero time!" The girl called out, and mumbled towards her Omnitrix. She then transformed into Cannonbolt. "Off! You go!" She smirked and did a roll attack and intensely pushed him off the cliff. He fell off on his back. She turned back to normal. She snapped her fingers and he disappeared.

"Nice work." Ben smiled. Roxanne turned. _OH MY GOD. _Roxanne thought. "Y-you m-must b-be B-be-en…T-tennys-son. H-hi." Roxanne studdered. "Cat got your tounge?" Ben teased. "No." Roxanne blushed. "Well…I was just wondering…was that your-?" "NO! NO! OF COURSE! NOT HE'S **NOT **MY BOYFRIEND." Roxanne shook her head. "Um…ok?" _I'm so stupid. _Roxanne thought with a sigh. "Err…I just wanted to ask you…" Ben began. "Yeah." "Where did you get that." Ben pointed at her Infinitrix. "Oh, this?" She displayed it. "Yeeaah…that." "Asmuth gave it to me. As a birthday present." Roxanne smiled. "Uh huh, and my Dad got me a pony for my Sweet 16's." Ben said sarcastically. "No! Seriously! I'm the princess of the Milky Way galaxy." "Yup, and I'm not believing a word your saying." "Fine, 'hero' I'll prove it." Roxanne breathed. She then transformed into her formal anodie form. "Have you seen an anodite like this, Ben?" Roxanne hovered over to the stars. "This form is one of the most rarest in many Universes." She finished. "Alright, alright I believe you." Ben sighed. She then got down. Immediately, turned back to normal. "Finally." Roxanne smiled. "So…'your majesty' what is thou name that I, Ben Tennyson shall adress thee." Ben joked. "Roxanne, Roxanne McCloud." Roxanne smiled. "Good, I think this will be a good friendship. Roxanne." Ben smiled back. "I hope so. Ben." She replied with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two: Protection

"I can't believe **your** fans **had** to vandalize Harangue's statue?" Kevin sighed. "Well! He kept on blabbering on about how I was a **huge** problem with teenagers and how I'd got crazy one day and-" "Take over the **entire** universe." Gwen finished. "Yeah…that." "Well, hero now he was right." Kevin smirked. "Ugh, sometimes I wish I really didn't have to go through this…" Ben mumbled. "You asked for it, now deal with it." Gwen angrily responded. Kevin then drove to the other lane. "Did we lose them?" Ben asked cautiously. "Long gone." Kevin replied, as they got out of the car. Ben sighed in relief. _Where is she…?_ Ben thought in worry. He then looked at his phone checking the time. "Looks like we have a keeper." Kevin breathed through Ben's ear. Ben gasped in fear. "Dude! You scared me!" Ben angrily whined. "Ben? Who did you meet?" Gwen cautiously asked. "N-nothing! No one!" Ben hid his phone. "Ben, you're blushing." Gwen smirked. "I-I am n-not!" "He a stutters too." Kevin grimly smiled. "S-shut up!" Ben screeched. "She must be **real **cute to make you blush like that." Kevin smirked. "Oh, shut it already." Ben rolled his eyes, his cheeks still pink. "Oh, shut it already." Kevin mimicked Ben, with mischief. Ben growled at Kevin. "Ha! She's **hot**! Probably a red-head." "Kevin!" Gwen scolded. "Ok! That's it! Rath time!" Ben began to roll up his sleeve. "I'd like to hear **him** talk on the details." Kevin smirked mischievously. "Guys! Seriously. We don't need to add Rath into this." Gwen trying to end this. "Not even! I mean…you don't need to know!" Ben quickly tried to cover his tracks, knowing he just blew it. Rustling in the bushes. Everyone turned. "Ben! We need your help!" A red-headed girl pleaded. Silence. Kevin began out bursting into laughter. "Are you **sure** that she's not a red-head, Ben?" He breathed out of his hard laughter. The girl gave a confused look. "Um…excuse me? I'm totally confused." She sighed. "Don't worry, you're not alone." Ben said with understanding.

"I can see you have weakened this whole time." Enchantress giggled, mischievously. "Shut-UP!" Roxanne with anger threw her manna blasts. Enchantress giggled louder, while dodging the blasts. "Ugh! Bad aim, too!" She said disgusted. "Can't you just go back and rule what my Dad owned!" Roxanne cried. "Well, I'm bored, and your little servant, Nightfall is gone, so I need a replacement." Enchantress then got her manna and wrapped it around Roxanne's body, crushing it fiercely. "You're the only one I've got." She smiled wider. "N-no!" Roxanne struggled to be free. "Yes, my dear." "I-can't believe you're my Mother!" Her tears began to flow down into Roxanne's cheeks. "Yup, that's reality for you, honey." "I hate you!" She screamed. "I hate you, too. What can you do?" Roxanne became silent. "Exactly, nothing. I hate goody-two-shoes. They're just so **annoying**!" Roxanne looked up. She began to glare. "Oh…hoho…you're mad…well I'd like that. Lemme' make you furious!" Roxanne gasped. She used telepathy onto Enchantress' mind, knowing that she used telepathy on her. "No…" Roxanne shuddered, in fear. "You know me so well!" Enchantress then slammed Roxanne onto a palm tree. "After I over-rule this mangy planet. I'll destroy your little boyfriend, and make you see it! Just. Like. Your. Father." Enchantress grabbed Roxanne's shirt. "And let me tell you something, don't even think of getting in my way or else…there won't be a Tennyson generation anymore. Also, his loved ones will be gone, continued by the rest of the Plumbers." She grabbed onto her throat, squeezing it like a marshmallow. "Understand?" Roxanne struggled. Enchantress slammed her again. "**UNDERSTAND?**" Roxanne nodded slowly. "Good. Say your farewell's to your, Prince. Princess. He'll be gone before you know it." Enchantress hovered away. Roxanne pulled out her Infinitrix and put it onto locator. She then looked up at the Alorezean sky.

"So…he's not your boyfriend?" Gwen asked Lorietta. "Nope." She answered bluntly. Lorietta turned over to Ben. "Who would go out with **him**?" She pointed at him. "H-hey!" Ben angrily answered. "No, Ben it's true. You are sorta…" Kevin shrugged. "Simple." Lorietta said in disgust. Ben rolled his eyes. "So…um, Kevin how long?" Gwen asked. "We're here." Kevin said as he landed the Rustbucket. "Well, um…why would she like **you**?" Lorietta began, as they walked through the jungle-like planet. "To be totally honest, I really don't find what's so good about you, and why do you dress like **that**?" She pointed out. "That's 'cause I-" "No! Eww! 10? Really? Ugh! And those shoes! Dis-gus-ting! Seriously, you are **not **ready for her!" She interrupted. "Who are you talking about?" Ben asked, confused. "You know-" "Roxanne…" Kevin pointed at the life-less body leaning on the tree. "Roxanne…." Ben repeated. "Oh! NO!" Lorietta ran over to her, then took off the hair in her face. Her eyes closed shut. "Is she breathing?" He asked her. Lorietta checked. "Yes, but…" "But…?" "It's slowly…fading." "What do you mean?" "Her…manna." "Wait, wait. Please someone tell me what's going on?" Gwen stopped. "Well…remember what I said that there's probably another of me, and we obviously thought it was Albeto?" He began. "Yeah…?" "She's the one." "Wait…she's also an anodite?" Gwen asks him. "Well…not-" "Exactly." Max Tennyson came in by surprise. "Grandpa!" Ben smiled. He immediately ran to him. "What are you doing here?" Ben asked in excitement. "Kevin called me. And this does look serious." He finished. Ben turned back to Roxanne. He looked at Lorietta. "Who did this?" He demanded. "I-really…"Lorietta looked at Ben with fear. "Who is it?" Gwen also demanded. Lorietta sighed deeply. _Roxanne will hate this…_Lorietta thought. "Her name is Enchantress. She did this." "Grandpa, you've heard of her?" Ben asked. "Yes…I do…this will sound tragic…but that is her mother." Max explained. "What?" Ben in shock. "Yep, cruel woman." Kevin agreed. "And how do **you** know about this?" Gwen angrily asked. "Umm…we've been friends for a while now…" Kevin explained. "Uh…huuuh?" "Don't worry Gwen, I've known both of them well." Max winked. "I'm confused." Gwen sighed. "We were childhood friends, then we went out for a while, broke up, and…reunited. Now, we're like brother and sister." Kevin explained. "Why did you break up?" Ben curiously asked. "Well…she broke up with me…to protect me. From her." "Wait…so you mean…-" "Yup, she's my ex." Kevin finished. "When did you guys reunite?" Gwen continued. "Right before I reunited with Tennyson, here." "So do you guys want to…go back together, because I can totally understand-" "Nope, we're both over it." "Okay, but why wouldn't you tell me sooner?" Gwen pleaded. "Because, I knew you'd get mad and break up me." Kevin sighed. "Oh…" "I can't believe you actually had a girlfriend before Gwen." Ben smiled. A flash went onto Roxanne's Infinitrix. "Whoa!" Ben gasped. He then looked at his Ultramatrix. It flashed back. Ben groaned. He then went onto his knees. He then wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Ben? Are you okay?" Gwen asked. He instantly screamed in pain, while his Ultramatrix flashed more. "Ben!" Max ran to him, and held him in his arms. Ben then went unconscious. Max shakes Ben. "Ben! Ben! Can you hear me?" He frantically continued to shake him. He checked his pulse. "He's still breathing." "It's the Ultramatrix!" Gwen pointed. A portal flashed. "Azmuth." Kevin turned. "Hello, everyone." He greeted. "What are you doing here?" Max asked. "I came here to warn you…" He began. "It so it seems that Ben and Roxanne here have been summoned by their Omnatrixes." "By who?" Gwen asked. "I don't know, but what I do know they cannot be disturbed in any way. Nothing can awaken from their sleep." Azmuth then hovered away. "Wait!…" Gwen tried to reach him. She then turned to Max. "Isn't there anything we can do?" She asked. "No, honey. We cannot do…nothing…"


	3. Chapter 3

Episode Three: Summons

"So…um…where are we?" Ben asked Roxanne. "We're in one of the DNA-lien's planets, as you…can see…we're freezing cold!" Roxanne shivered. "Yeah, but why is it so-" "Deserted?" She finished. Ben nods. "Because, they've probably migrated, to over-rule other planets." She continued to explain. "Oh…" Ben sighed. "Don't worry there's a few guarding over there." Roxanne pointed. Ben turned. In a distance, they saw what it seemed two blobs of grey walking left to right in sync. A huge gush of wind blew. "Ow! Something hit me!" Ben rubbed his head. "It's…hail." Roxanne immediately did a force-field around her and Ben. Larger pieces of hail began to fall. The force-field still stayed strong, but the loud bangs of the hail grew. Louder and louder. "Ben!" She called. He turned. "Turn into Big Chill those DNA-liens are guarding something big. Go check it out!" She commanded. Ben nodded and turned into Big Chill. He then turned. "But where will we-" "I'll see you inside!" She finished. Ben then turned invisible and flew off. Roxanne took off the force-field. The wind blew stronger. Roxanne hovered quickly and threw the first blow at the DNA-liens. They were first startled, on the second punch she gave, they began to shoot. "Infinitrix, Heat Blast. Level 7." _"Command accepted." _"Let's get toasty." She smiled. She then threw her fire bolts at the DNA-liens. They were defeated. She ran towards the entrance and melted the ice entrance. "Show time."

"Wow, Roxanne was right…they were taking care of something important…" Ben mumbled as he looked around. Then, looked up. A bright violet jewel floated into this tube. _Probably the power source of this place…_Ben thought. A rumbling began. Ben turned. He turned back to normal. Ben dodged the first swing from the DNA-lien. Another of the DNA-liens punched Ben. Behind Ben another one kicked onto his back. Ben kneeled down, in pain. He heard chuckling onto the background. "Hello, Ben." The deep welcoming voice said. Ben looked up. "Hi, Lewis. And before you ask…No I haven't seen of Sacagawea anywhere, but I've seen Clark. Nice guy." Ben joked. "Ha, ha, ha. Not funny. Where is she?" Lewis began. "Here we go again." Ben said, as he got up. Lewis grabbed Ben and slammed him onto the steel wall. "I'm not here for games, Tennyson. Where is she?" Lewis demanded. "Easy on the jacket. Lewis." Ben continued to joke. "You irritate me, more and more. Tennyson." "And you bore me with the same demand." "Well, Tennyson. I make you bored huh? Ha. You're pathetic. The princess is at your feet and you don't take advantage. We will see about that. When you see her, I'll be sweeping her off her feet." Lewis smirked. "No one will sweep anyone's feet." Ben angrily said. "Ha, Tennyson's under it, too." Lewis mumbled. "What? What are talking about?" Ben asked in confusion. "She didn't tell you?" Lewis smiled grimly. "Tennyson. You're under a love spell. She's got you good. Dumbfounded. Your finished." A window crashed open. "Enough, Lewis." Roxanne commanded. "Ah, speaking of beauty…there she is." Lewis ran towards Roxanne. She dodged his first attack. "Pathetic." She mumbled. "Not like your little high-school hero." Lewis smirked. "Oh yeah, I forgot…Clark died." Ben then transformed into Humungousaur. "And he left you a present." Ben then swung a punch at Lewis' face. Lewis slammed at the steel wall. "That's for messing up my jacket." Ben then transformed back to normal. A rampage of DNA-liens went towards Roxanne and Ben. Roxanne pulled out her force-field. The DNA-liens crawled around them. "Ugh…they remind me of roaches." Roxanne mumbled. Then, Ben turned back to normal. He then checked at the Ultramatrix. It flashed red. "Aww…man low battery." Ben sighed. "We've got more trouble." Roxanne then pointed at the Hybreeds forming row by row. "Hello, Tennyson. What brings you here, with the princess?" "None of you're concern." Roxanne jumped and smiled grimly. "Now…who would like do be on my black list…" She began. The majority of all DNA-liens walked back. "You don't scare me, Princess of the Milky Way Galaxy." One of the Hybreeds said. "Oh, you don't need to be afraid, just petrified…" She then transformed into her powerful Anodie form. "Hit the deck!"She commanded. Ben then ran as fast as he could. A force-field went around Ben. "Huh?" He mumbled. A large explosion broke the whole castle. At that moment, he then saw a floating blue orb. "Roxanne?" Ben mumbled to himself. He ran towards her then, "Stop." An unrecognizable voice said in the air. He looked left to right. He looked up at the sky. A large swirling pool of clouds and fog. He then ran faster towards Roxanne. "_Stop!_" Ben then saw Roxanne's eyes shine into a honeydew color. He then pulled out his hand, trying to reach her. A large tornado-like wind blocked them both. Ben then turned into Way-big. Trying to reach Roxanne. Then, he turned back to normal knowing that he couldn't reach her through the fog.

"I can't believe you're still alive after all the beatings we gave you, Lewis." Roxanne then threw an explosive-like manna bolt at him. He chuckled evilly. "What's wrong? Lemme' guess…trying to protect your little boyfriend from me? Too scared?" Lewis smirked. Lewis then hovered up then went towards the direction of Ben. A large thump into the ground. "Here I come, Tennyson."

_Where is she…_Ben thought trying to look through the fog. Then a reconisable person walked towards Ben. "Lewis?" "Times up, Tennyson. You're next." "Where is Roxanne?" Ben demanded. "Ha, you bore me with your same demand." Lewis chuckled. He then hovered towards to Ben and gave a power-filled punch into his face. Making Ben slide past the blanket of snow. Ben struggling to gain strength, Lewis gave him another kick into the stomach. Ben then layed at the white snow. He looked at the Ultramatrix. It flashed green. "It's charged…" He breathed.

Roxanne hovered as fast as she could. Quickly, she stood in front of Ben and formed a force-field. "Stop, Lewis." She demanded. "Aww…I'm giving him 'lido boo-boos?" Lewis teased. Ben then knew who told him to stop. "Roxanne..?" He shuddered. "Don't worry everything will be fine, I promise. We'll be back home in no time." Roxanne looked at Ben, seeing him in pain. Tears whelmed over her eyes. "You idiot." She began. "Using abominable tactics to destroy him? You disgraceful, loathsome, ignorant, fool. Thinking that you will win me someday. You are mistaken. You'll never win my affection. Never **ever**. You understand? Lewis?" Her eyes blazed amaranth. "I understand completely, my princess. I won't win your affection by nature. I'll receive it by **force**." Lewis immediately threw his anti-manna at her. She blocked it with her manna. Thus making a large manna reaction. Ben looking away from the blinding ablaze. It exceeded to their maximum power. After, a loud thrash made it seem that Roxanne won and the blazing florescent manna was gone. Roxanne fell to the ground. Ben then went towards her. Holding her life-less body in his arms. Tears began to overwhelm him. "Why…Roxanne. Roxanne." He said as he held her closer. "Roxanne! ROXANNE!" He screamed to the deserted land. "Roxanne!" He echoed on and on…


	4. Chapter 4

Episode Four: Awoken

_Roxanne!_…The voice continued on. Roxanne's eyes flashed open. "Hey! She's back." Gwen smiled. Roxanne gave a confused look. "Am I back? Back to Aloreziah?" She got up and saw Ben's unconscious body. Asleep. She smiled. "A-hem." Kevin fake coughed. "Oh…" Roxanne blushed. "So where were you guys?" Gwen asked. "Um…we were into one of the Ice-Null's." Roxanne explained. Max shook his head into understanding. "DNA-liens?" He asked. Roxanne nodded. "Lewis too." She mentioned with a revolted look. "Hmm…" Max then looked up at the sky. "Don't worry, Ben will be back soon." Max reassured. Gwen sighed in allayment. _Oh…Ben, Come on! Come back please!_ Roxanne wished onto the top of her head. Ben's eyes also flashed open. "I don't want to say I told you so, but I told you so." Max joked. "Ben? What happened?" Gwen asked Ben. He then rubbed his arms. "Now I know where they got the phrase 'I got knocked out cold.' from." Ben shivered. "Well since both of you are ok, lets go home." Lorietta smiled. "Lori!" Roxanne grasped Lorietta. _She hugs her, but not me?_ Ben thought in little disappointment. Roxanne smiled. Then, turned to Gwen and hugged her. _I love to mess with him…_Roxanne thought mischievously. Ben sighed. "Well…we better get going, then." Kevin sighed. Max then leaded them towards to the Rustbucket. They all went into a line going one by one into the ship. Ben was the second to last person to get on. All at once, Roxanne swiftly ran towards Ben and gave him a grand hug. Ben blushed crimson. Everyone else awed in happiness. "G-guys." Ben stuttered. "What? I thought you were cold, Ben." Roxanne winked. "What where you thinking, Ben?" She continued on. "N-nothing…really…" He tried to look away. Roxanne grabbed his hand and ran inside the Rustbucket.

_~Later on…_

"Ishiyamu did defeat Tenko." Roxanne continued. "No. Tenko got killed by Nyamu." Ben explained. "What I remember was that Tenko went to the Stratnomosphere and he fought Ishiyamu." She hesitated. "But then he got revived. By Nila. Remember?" Ben continued on. Kevin and Gwen groaned. "Ladies, your both pretty. Can we go home now?" Kevin sighed. "Until, Ben admits that Tenko got killed by Ishiyamu." Roxanne pondered. "But Tenko went to the Arino Palace to receive the Golden Sword of Glory." Ben resisted. "After, he killed Ishiyamu again." Roxanne finished. "Watch the episode, again." She smirked. "Fine, lets make a bet." Ben began. "Alright, what are the rules?" Roxanne agreed. "We'll both see the new episode and **if** Tenko does defeat Ishiyamu, I will get you the Sumo Slammers Infinity." Ben finished. "Okay, but if you win…" "You'll tell me at least 5 secrets that Azmuth told you not to tell anyone about the Omnatrix." Ben interrupted. "Deal." She smiled. They both shook hands. "Great, now where is Kevin and Gwen?" Roxanne stood up from the yellow bench in Mr. Smoothie. She looked around. "Ugh…Ben can I see your car keys?" Roxanne turned to Ben. He threw them to her. She caught them. "Lets go." She walked toward the car. Opened it and went to the drivers seat. Ben opened the passengers seat, and got in. Roxanne then started the car, and drove. "Um…where are we going exactly?" Ben asked Roxanne. "Home.""Oh…okay." Ben leaned over the window putting his elbow over the window edge ,and his chin tucked under his hand. Looking at the scenery. The window was a quarter-open so just the right amount of wind blew into Ben's hair. Roxanne turned and sighed heavenly. Ben looked at her, and she immediately looked back the road, she drove on. Ben shrugged and looked back at the scenery he missed.

_~A moment…Later_

"We're here." Roxanne said as she turned off the car. She turned to Ben he was leaning onto the window. Asleep. Roxanne smiled. _He's so cute, when he's asleep._ She thought to herself. She then giggled at the thought. Ben sniffed and his eyes slowly blinked open. "Yeah, where here. Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Roxanne joked and tried to seem annoyed. She then got out of the drivers seat. Ben slowly got out of the passenger seat. Roxanne threw the keys at Ben. He surprisingly caught in. She ran into Ben's home and turned on the Television. Going into all of the Sumo Slammers Series recordings, looking for the correct episode. "Right here." Roxanne pointed as when the episode played.

"_Tenkooo! Whhyyy?" _One of the characters called out. _"Wait, Tenko revived? Again!" _Another character screamed. _"Nyamu, no! Don't kill him!" _Then the episode finished. "So we were both right…" Roxanne sighed and smiled evilly towards Ben and Ben gave a scared look. "You owe me a Sumo Slammers Infinite. Video game." She smirked. "You owe me 5 secrets from Azumth." He come-backed. "Alright, One. He said to never. **EVER**. Put the Omnatrix under 100,000 miles of pressure. Two. For it to recharge faster. You must use it less." Ben nodded. "Three. You can lock it with just saying a code that no one knows only you and the Omnatrix. Four. The Omnatrix will gain feelings and it has reactions when you've mastered the 100 aliens. Five. Never overload your Omnatrix or else it will be in low charge for 3 months. Depending how many times you overload it." "How do you know it overloads too much?" Ben asked. "When it flashes red more than 5 times in a week. That's bad." She commented. "Okay. Oh…I said 5 huh?" Ben sighed. "Don't worry, I'll tell you more later." Roxanne yawned. "That was tiring…" She stood up and walked towards the door. "Roxanne, where are you going?" Ben stopped her. "Oh! I need to go to Lorietta's house…I promised her to go with her shopping." "Do you need a ride?" Ben asked her. "No it's okay…I'll hover over there. Thanks anyway." She then opened the door. Ben sighed and got up and grabbed Roxanne's arm. "Hey, do you want to hang out sometime?" Ben asked her. "Sure." "Umm…I-" "After, you get me my video game." She smirked. "What?" "Bye!" She then hovered off into the sky. Ben chucked. He then sighed. _I hope too…see you again, Roxanne._ Ben thought as he saw her disappear into the sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode Five: Love Wars

Ben sighed and walked through the forest. He then turned to Julie wishing it was Roxanne by his side. "What's wrong?" She asked anxiously. "Nothing…lets keep walking…" He sighed. They continued to walk into silence. Julie still pondering what was wrong with Ben. "Is it me? Because I have no problem leaving you alone." Julie began. "No…it's not you…I'm sorry…Julie I 'gotta go…" Ben then hid his face and ran off deeper into the forest. "Ben! Wait! Julie tried to catch up with him, but he ran too fast. She sighed in affliction. "Wait…I know what's going on…there's a new girl and…yeah. Yes! No wonder Gwen warned me! Yes of course!" She then remembered of what Gwen had told her. _'Julie, be careful okay? Ben is sort of crushing on another girl…please. Just keep an eye out.' _"Alright. Then…I must search of…this girl." Julie then tried to remember the name of this girl Ben liked. "What was it…" She mumbled as she walked into the woods. "What do you think Ship?" She asked to her little companion, as it followed her. It only replied. "Shiiip." Making it seem like it didn't know. "Wait it's coming to me…it began with the letter R…" She murmured. "Riley? Ramona? Renee? Rose? Ruby?…No it's…"

"Roxanne! Why is your face so sad!" Lorietta bugged. "Ugh. It's nothing okay?" Roxanne trying to hush Lorietta. "Is it about Beeeeeeen?" Lorietta sang. "No, yes." Roxanne muttered. "Yeah! I got it right!" Lorietta continued to jive. "Um…can you please stop talk about him right now…" Roxanne turned left and then parked her royal blue, LP 560-4. "I wanna make you feel better." Lorietta said as she got out of Roxanne's car. They both went into the park to walk into the forest and talk (That was Lorietta's plan I guess). "Well, I know what you're worried about…You sorta found out that Ben has a girlfriend and you think that he will be in love with her and yeah…" Lorietta said. "Your right…I am worried about that…how did yo-Telepathy." Roxanne sighed. "Nope, you showed it all around you. Mostly, your face." Lorietta poked her cheek. "Shut up." Roxanne laughed. "Yay! I got you to smile again!" "Don't get your hopes up, Lorietta…" Roxanne then moaned again. "I just can't stop thinking about it." "Well, lets think about the positives…does he talk about her?" "No." "Does he mention her into your conversations?" "Not really." "Has he thought about her?" "He rarely thinks about her…" Roxanne then blushed. "Wait, whoa. You've used telepathy on Ben haven't you?" Lorietta smirked. "Uhhh…ummm…errr….ehh…" Roxanne blushed bright crimson. "Yes you have. Ha! Ha!" Lorietta bantered again. "What? I got curious…" Roxanne then heard rustling into the bushes. "Hey, Lori…did you hear that?" She asked her. "Yeah…" A young-Asian girl with midnight-black hair and brown eyes like the bark onto a tree. She had on a pink sweater with a white skirt and tennis shoes. Ready to play tennis. "Hello, Roxanne." She greeted in a semi-sweet voice. "I am-" "Julie Yamamoto. Yes. It's nice to meet you." Roxanne pulled out her hand. "It's nice to meet the 83rd best woman tennis player in the world." Julie shook her hand in abhorrence. Even rolling her eyes at her. "Hey! She just respectfully greeted you and you answer back to her in attitude! **No one** does that to my best friend!" Lorietta vexed. "Like if I care pampered freak." Julie talked back. "Um…I'm sorry but what torments you? We didn't offend you in anyway, Julie." Roxanne said. "You are the one that torments me, with your beauty and just taking away my boyfriend in general." She answered in irritation. "What?" Roxanne asked in confusion. "Don't play dumb with me, Roxanne. I know what you're up to."

"Yeah, and what is that?" "You want to get rid of me **just** like the rest of them…I am **sick** of it." Julie turned to Ship. "Ship go to Battle Armor Mode!" She commanded. Ship obediently shifted into the armor. Julie inside it. "And now you will pay for all of the pain and sorrow, Roxanne." Julie began the fight by kicking Roxanne into the stomach, thus slamming her onto a tree. Roxanne got up and said, "I'm not going to fight you, Julie…I'm sorry I just won't." She then went closer to her. "If there's something that I can do…" "No! Nothing! You must pay, Roxanne!" Julie then threw laser shots at Roxanne. She swiftly dodged them. She then put up a force-field. "Julie, stop this. Please. There must be a solution to this." "There **is** for you to **DIE**!" Julie slammed her mechanical hands repeatedly struggling to break the force-field. "You must die, Roxanne and be out of Ben's life!" Julie in exasperation shrieked as loud as possible.

Ben sighed. _Why? Why whenever…I'm with Julie I can only think of Roxanne…_Ben thought. He then looked up at the slowly appearing stars. _Why can't I just get her 'outta_ _head…I mean…why isn't she different than other girls?_ Ben sat down. Still looking at the stars. A comet passed by. "I'll make a wish…" Ben uttered. _It's stupid though. _Ben thought to himself. "I wish…that…if there's a girl for me…I hope she's the one…but at least I need a sign…okay? Comet?" Ben then sighed in how dumb this was. A loud shriek on a distance. "Wait, that sounded like…Julie!" Ben got up and turned into Jetray. _I think it came from over here._ "Don't worry Julie, I'll save you, no matter what." Ben then hovered as fast as possible.

"Ugh! Where is the signal into this dumb x-phone?" Xhilent groaned. "I can't believe that my precious ZX-10R is 'outta gas." She then heard a large thump. She went over and saw a large armored girl destroying Roxanne's force-field. "Oh, my, God! That wench…" Xhilent went over and went in front of Roxanne. "Who do you think you are?" Xhilent began. "What?" Julie rolled her eyes. "You're giving **me** attitude? Oh hoh! You crack me up. Let's see how you like it when you're electrified. Wench." Xhilent began transfusing lightening. "Stop right there." Ben turned back to normal. Ship shifted back to normal and Julie ran towards Ben and hugged him. "Ben! Help me! From these horrible bad-guys!" Julie squealed. "Roxanne?" Ben looked at Roxanne. "It's not what you think, Ben!" Lorietta hesitated. "Yeah, **she's** the lier!" Xhilent pointed at Julie. "Ugh, Ben who **do** you believe?" Julie demanded. "I believe the one that remains silent." Ben still looking at Roxanne. "I punched her and she used self-defense. I must leave. Good-bye." Roxanne hovered off. "Why, Roxanne! Ugh, you idiot! Why do you lie!" Xhilent said as she tried to catch up to her. Roxanne hovered as fast as she could to not be reached. _I'm doing this because I love you, Ben. _She thought while trying to maintain strong of her bursting tears. "Wait, Roxanne didn't-" "No! Ben! She didn't punch, Julie!" Lorietta began to cry. Ship then shifted into a projector and projected what really happened. Ben stayed silent and turned to Julie. "You lied to me." Ben bitterly said. "No, I really…didn't mean…" "It's over, Julie." Ben finished. He then looked away. "Why did you do it though…past all that relationship?" Lorietta asked. "I did it for…the popularity…that Ben gave me…they gave me scholarships and contracts to represent some sports brands…I'm sorry." Julie then turned toward the direction where Roxanne went. "You should be angry, Ben…I wouldn't blame you…she's a saint. Yet…I'm a stupid girl that just loves tennis than anyone else…I'm selfish. And you will…be mine, Ben." She drew an evil smile that no one else has seen. Hatred grew into her heart. She then insanely laughed without control. "Come on, Ship. We'll show them…who we really are." Julie turned to Ship. It shriveled towards Ben, it seeing her evil ways. "You all betrayed me!" She then ran off, her tears flowing like a cascade. Ben turned to Lorietta. "Take care of Ship, Lorietta. I'll be right back." Ben then transformed into Jetray and hovered off. "I can see why she likes him so much…pshhh..heroics…" Lorietta rumbled.

_I feel so torpid…why did I leave him? I finally met him…Ugh! I'll never see him again…_ "I'll never see him again…" Roxanne sighed. A Sumo Slammers Infinite Video Game slammed against the grass. "I was planning to give this to you…before you…left." Ben affirmed. Roxanne smiled. Then, she frowned. "I have a confession to make…" Ben sighed. "I broke up with, Julie…" He said with a distort face. "Wait…didn't she love-" "She did it for the fame." "But didn't you-" "I used to…I was…I guess…I was right all along." Ben turned away, trying to make it seem that he would at least gain some pity from Roxanne. "Oh…." She moaned. She looked up. "Either your lying or you really didn't feel nothing when you broke up with Julie. Meaning you didn't like her that much, right?" Roxanne beamed. Ben blushed knowing she had trapped him with her words. His look hardened as he carefully chose his words with finality. "Yes." He replied. She saw how he struggled with his answer. " No pressure, takes everything seriously…" She muttered trying to break the tension. Lorietta ran out of the bushes and bolted, "Cookies, cake, and milk…maybe tea…sounds more elegant…at my domicile!" "Domicile?" "One of her smart moments, again." "Ah…" He nodded. Roxanne then pulled out the Sumo Slammers video game. "Whoever get to Lorietta's house first, gets to be player one in this game." She grimly challenged. "Alright." He agreed. "Where's Lorietta?" Roxanne asked. They both looked up into the sky. "Ship, is my new puppy! He's my ride…Bye!" Ship then hovered away.

_~A car later…_

"Ready? Set? GO!" Ben called out as he quickly pushed the pedal as hard as possible. He was then followed by Roxanne into her car as well…

_~At Lorietta's house…_

"Roxanne! I didn't know your car could shape-shift into anything! You cheater!" Ben whined. "You didn't say anything about cheating now did you?" She smirked. Lorietta served the snacks. She smiled at their bonding. Ben looked out at the window. _Thanks…comet_. Ben thought and sighed. As the shower of comets fell as they continued playing their game.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode Six: Red vs. Blue= The Forbidden

"Roxanne? Are you serious?" Ben whined. "What did I say about the whining…Jammy?" She replied. "Jammy?" Kevin asked. "It's a punishment nick-name for whenever Ben gets annoying. She started this a few days ago." Gwen explained. Kevin then smiled at the idea. "May I?" He asked in permission. "You may." Roxanne replied. Ben sighed. "Are you sure we have to go to that planet, again?" "Yes, Jammy, because we have to fix the issue over there." She responded. Kevin groaned knowing that he left the rest of his profits that Argit and he, himself worked on between the war. Roxanne drove the Rustbucket in silence. "But they all hate me!" Ben continued to complain. "Well, Jammy, who's fault was it to lean onto their statue like that, as Way Big." Gwen nagged. "Not you too." He wailed. Ben then leaned onto the window and saw an enormous wall blocking the opposite side. "It's changed a lot since we're gone." He muttered. "Is the ship invisible?" Kevin asked. "Like a ghost." She reassured. Then, Roxanne landed the Rustbucket with ease. She then turned it off. "You guys must be quiet and stay behind me by all times until I say so. You'll all be invisible in the meantime I'm trying to fix the feud and the hatred between Ben and them." She then turned into her Anodie form. She teleported them and herself out of the Rustbucket. Many soldiers surrounded her. Ben then followed her as she lead them carefully. "Who is this?" One of them asked. "I am Princess Roxanne. The rare Anodie that controls all that lives in the Milky Way." She announced. "She's here!" Probity called out. She then ran and hugged her. "I'm glad you're here and not that horrible Ben Tennyson." She hissed. "Horrible?" Ben muttered. "Oh, well take me to your general. Or generals." Roxanne smiled. "Okay! Right this way, your majesty." Probity held Roxanne's arm and took her inside. While, the others followed. Ben smiled at the idea that he was invisible and began to make silly faces and made fun of the soldiers. Of course, they didn't see him though.

With Roxanne leading the way, they were lead unto a large dark room. Maps and pictures of Ben littered the wall. Followed by a large table in the middle of the room. With the map of the whole planet lays neatly on the table. "Hello your greatness." One of the short generals greeted taking out his left hand. Roxanne then shook his hand onto her left hand. "Pleasure." She smiled. "Hello your majesty." The other opposite colored general greeted. They continued on. "Now, what brings you here?" The red general asked. "I'd like to propose a truce with you two. And…" She then turned Ben visible to them. "Ben Tennyson." She finished. All of them gasped. "Hey guys. Miss me?" He joked. Roxanne turned to Ben giving him a cold look, telling him to maintain silent. He nodded in fear. "Now, before any of this gets out of hand…I will maintain everyone hostage until we come into an agreement." She made a large manna wall onto the windows and the exit door. "Shall we resume?" Roxanne asks in a stern manner. Both of the generals nod in fear. Probity sits close to Ben. "Hey." Ben waved at her. "Hmf, I don't talk to sore losers." She pouted, and turning her head at the opposite direction. "Burn." Kevin laughed. "Shh." Gwen hushed. "You're not invisible anymore." Probity muttered. "Oh, well never mind then." Gwen smiled. "Silence." Roxanne ordered. Both of the generals hugged each other in fear. "Will you agree into the truce, then? General Ro and Gun?" Roxanne smiled sternly. "O-of course! Your majesty!" They both said at sync. Roxanne pulled out a long script. "Sign here." She put it onto the organized table. They got together and signed. "Agreed, now there's no war." She smiled. "Agreed." General Gun said. "We shall be going now…" Roxanne then puts up the manna walls. Roxanne walked out of the room and Ben following her and the rest of the gang afterward. The doors closed. "The plan is now ready…Mission Destroy Ben Tennyson is now in session." Probity smiled evilly.

"Wait…so I'm okay with them?" Ben asked. "Yep." Roxanne turned back to normal. "Is the Rustbucket ready?" She asked Kevin. "Up…and running." Kevin replied happily. "Hey…don't you think it's a little suspicious that they didn't refuse onto the truce, or just sending us way too early?" Gwen asked. "Yeah…they didn't even want to pick a fight with me…" Ben followed. "So? Were 'outta here earlier than possible. Now I can work onto the motorcycle Roxanne let me have." Kevin smiled. "You gave him a motorcycle?" Ben asked. "Yep, it's in terrible condition." She beamed. "Just the way I like 'em." He laughed. "Oh wow…" Ben rolled his eyes. Roxanne went inside and ignited the ship as the rest got in. She then made it hover quickly.

_~At home…_

"Well…Roxanne…I guess you just can't go and make them go back to fighting again…now can't we…" Ben muttered as he changed the channel on the television. "Nope. Why?" Roxanne asked in a calm tone. "I don't know…it just seemed…more fun that way…"He continued. "I guess…you don't have a planet that has you on their black list." She replied. "True. But I'm tired of peace here and peace there…you know? I want a bad guy to fight…like the good 'ol days…right, Gwen?" He smiled. "Yep. Those good 'ol days in the RV with Ben and Mr. Snuffywuggums." Gwen remarked. Ben blushed in embarrassment. "Don't tell that in front of **her**! She'll-" "Laugh at you?" Roxanne interrupted. "Yes…" He sighed. "I think that's cute." Roxanne smiled. Ben blushed crimson. He tried to look away from meeting into Roxanne's eyes. "Um…how's the motorcycle going?" Ben said as he got up and going out the door, while Kevin was inside his garage fixing the broken motorcycle. "It's going great, Mr. I-love-Roxanne." Kevin played. Ben rolled his eyes. "Just shut up." He said with a pout. "Just shut up." He continued to tease. Ben looked up into the sky. A large explosion made the sky go violet. "I'll be back-" As Ben rolled up his sleeve, Roxanne shot up as fast as he could turn into Jet Ray. Ben then followed her. Roxanne looked around. "I don't see any-" Something shot Roxanne into her arm and made her unconscious. Making her fall as fast as she had departed. Ben transformed into Big Chill, and went towards her and caught her into his arms. He turned and then a figure into a cloak floating into the sky. "You'll be next, Tennyson." A dark voice said. "Who are you?" Ben asked trying to recognize the person. "Your worst nightmare." It hovered towards Ben. A pink force-field blocked them both. "Hold on!" Gwen stopped. She then hovered up and tried to uncover his hood onto his face. He stopped her. "You're a rough one…Ms. Tennyson." He smiled. The hood fell onto his back, making to see his appearance. "Hey you look like…" "One of the people from the planet you just visited, yes." He then pointed at Ben. "And you must be destroyed." "But why making her pay?" Ben held up Roxanne's life-less body. "So she couldn't stop me from destroying you." He chuckled. Ben looked at Roxanne's arm. There was a small dart, he then pulled out of it. Roxanne's eyes fluttered open, and jolted up. She smiled grimly. "Wanna pick the fight, it's on…Prince of The Forbidden." "The Forbidden?" Ben asked in confusion. "That's what that species are known for…" Gwen explained. Roxanne then just blew a large punch into the Prince's stomach. "Well…I guess…that was it…" Roxanne saw as he hovered down, down, down. Into the hard pavement. "Wait…won't they-" "Nope…that was their strongest." She interrupted Ben. "Oh…so…" "Yup that was it." Gwen repeated. Ben sighed in relief. Gwen hovered down. "You need to practice onto your catching skills." Roxanne giggled. Ben then turned red. "Ugh! Anne! Don't-" "What did you call me, Jammy?" She hesitated. Ben sighs. _Man, when will I'll ever win…_He thought as they both hovered down.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode Seven: Welcome back, to Anodite Academy

"Wow, you're really going to take me…to an all anodite school?" Gwen asked in concern. "Well, you need to learn a little more about your alien side, Gwen." Roxanne smiled. "Yep." Lorietta said sitting onto the couch. Ship continued doing more tricks for her, as she commanded him to. Ben frowned while listening to Roxanne and Gwen talking about the trip. "So, how long will it last?" He asked, curiously. "About…4 days?" Roxanne replied. "The whole 4-day-weekend?" Ben jumped. "Yup." She nodded. Ben then turned to Kevin. "I guess I'm stuck with you and…Ship." He huffed. "Nuh,uh! Ship is coming with me!" Lorietta pouted. "Never mind…then." He rolled his eyes. He took another bite of an apple he began to eat. Roxanne saw how Ben was sad about the leave. She then went towards him. She then gave him a punch towards his right shoulder. "Ow!" He moaned. He then rubbed his arm. "Aww, Jammy's 'gonna miss me?" She joked, knowing Ben would blush. "Nnno…I'm not…" He said stubbornly. "Right, Just to let you know…there's an Omnichat. Call whenever there's an emergency." Roxanne explained. "But…I don't-" "It's already installed, just go to voice control and say 'Omnichat to, Roxanne.' And it will respond by a hologram of me." She explained. "Oh…okay." He smiled, still having a lump onto his throat. Whishing she wouldn't go. "Wait, I need to pack-" "Don't worry about that honey, I already packed for you. And I'll say that this is a wonderful idea that you'll go to an academy…instead of running off with your Grandmother." Gwen's mother jumped in. "How did you…" "I found out by your friend, Roxanne." She replied. "So, since everything is ready then, um…Kevin?" She looked at his direction. "Well, if Roxanne's with you, then yeah." He answered. "You sure?" She still hesitated. "Of course, it's only four days and also, you would learn about more stuff that you would of learned only in a few months with your psycho Grandma." He smiled. "You're doing something, aren't you?" She said. "Yeah…I need to do a car project. For a rich guy. He seems trustworthy." He lied. And looked toward Roxanne. She nodded back. _He better, or else Gwen won't receive the car she wanted. _Roxanne thought. "Ben?" Gwen looked at Ben. "Don't worry about me, anyways. I am the Ben Tennyson." He said in confidence. "Oh yeah, Ben Tennyson won't beat my high score in Sumo Slammers: Unstoppable Fight." She smirked. "Haha, no…" Ben sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, Lets go." Roxanne leaded everyone out the door, as Lorietta walked out with Ship in her hands, followed by Gwen. A small jet hovered down and it was a soft blue color. Gwen gave an amazed look. As the stairs went down, a man in a suit, obviously a butler came out of the scene. Got Gwen's belongings and inserted them into the jet. Roxanne then leaded them onto the jet, followed by Lorietta, then Gwen. When they were at the peak of entering, Ben and Kevin waved goodbye as they waved back and went inside. The stairs quickly went up. The butler sat onto the drivers seat. Then, the door closed. Everyone else sat at their luxurious seats. Plates of expensive-like cuisine was displayed onto the table. Lorietta began to eat one of the plates. "Wow, this is fancy." Gwen gasped. "Like a princess, always a princess." Lorietta smiled, looking towards Roxanne. Roxanne smiled shyly. "Alright, Xhilent they can't see you anymore." She then said. As the butler took off the ID mask, and a girl shook off her long straight- black hair. Her bangs bounced as she shook her head. She turned to Roxanne, and said. "Hey, Tennyson. Very hot, sadly, he's yours." Xhilent giggled. "How's Skylar…your BOYFRIEND." Roxanne reminded. "Um…he's doing great…he's studying in Korea right now. Highest UV." Xhilent sighed. "UV?" Gwen questioned. "University." Roxanne explained. Xhilent turned back and began her driving onto the jet. Gwen then enjoyed her cuisine. While, drinking some soda in a very fancy glass. As they all finished. Roxanne then snapped her fingers and the table and chairs shifted down, and they shifted to fancy airplane chairs. A large 3-D plasma screen T.V. came down from the wall. Roxanne sat in the middle while Lorietta sat next to her. Gwen then went and sat behind them. She turned on her X-Pod. And scrolled down to her music and put on her earphones. Eventually falling asleep.

~At Kevin's Garage…

"So…" Ben said breaking the silence. Kevin looked at him working onto the unfinished car. "Who's that for?" Ben asked. "None of your concern." Kevin answered. "Well, I 'wanna know." Ben hesitated. "Like I said for some rich guy." He angrily answered back. "Is it for Roxanne?" He guessed. Kevin sighed. "Yep." He answered. "Wait, why would she need a car?" Ben asked knowing already she owned a car. "She said she wanted to give it to someone." Kevin then returned screwing in the motor of the unfinished car.

"Gwen! Wake up!" Lorietta said while shaking her. Gwen gasped and her eyes flashed open. "What?" She said. "We're here!" Lorietta smiled and got up and went towards the exit. "Here, we are, Gwen. Almighty Academy." Roxanne smiled. A large university-like school with some castle charm into it. Gwen walked in followed by Xhilent. Roxanne snapped her fingers and they teleported to the room they were staying in. "Here we are." Roxanne then looked out the window. "I see…" She mumbled. "What? What's wrong?" Gwen asked. "Oh, it's just that we're sort of late…so just hurry onto putting on your uniform." She then pointed at the dark purple collared shirt with black skirt and tights. Gwen looked confused. Then, Roxanne left already in her normal clothes. "Hmm. Weird." She mumbled to herself.

~At Ben's house…

"Kevin's, too busy to hang out…Ship is gone. I played all the games Roxanne got me…" Ben said staring at the pile of the games over his coffee table. Then he got an idea. "Haha…Gotta lover her." He murmured to himself, while doing what Roxanne had told him to activate the Ultrachat.

~At the academy…

A projection went up on Roxanne's infinitrix, while she was walking to her class. Ben was waving. "Ben! What are you-" She looked at both sides already half of the academy's anodine was staring at Roxanne's projection. "Hey, ladies." He waved, as they all squealed in joy. "It's Ben Tennyson!" They all chanted. Roxanne then wished she didn't give that app onto his ultramatrix. Roxanne hovered up. And hovered off. Most of them hovered up and chased after her. Roxanne then turned invisible. "Are we safe?" Ben asked in the projection. "Yep, I think so…" She sighed in relief. "Well…I'm bored, and I already beat all of the high scores. Come back!" Ben pleaded. Roxanne gasped. "I thought you called because something happened!" She angrily said. "But-" "Deal with it." Roxanne then put her infinitrix offline. "We've found you, Princess." As a group of students put up their fists ready to giver her a good punch.

~At lunch…

"I've gotten 12 numbers of cute guys!" Lorietta smiled. "And they put you as 'Lady in Waiting?'" Xhilent teased. "No…" She sighed as she thought if they ever did know that she was a lady in waiting. "Oh, shush, Xhilent. At least Skylar is ok…right?" Roxanne asked. Xhilent shifted her leg to the other side dodging the question. "I heard Tennyson called." She said. Many anodine tunred as Xhilent mentioned the very word. Roxanne kicked Xhilent's leg, in anger. "Ow!" She screeched. She immediately rubbed her leg. Roxanne got up and went to the food court. Many anodie glared at her. Mumbling horrid things about her. She herself wishing she didn't had to go to this school, that she attended, already. Also, a student walked quickly and poured the whole lunch onto Roxanne. "Stupid, Princess." She cursed and she walked away. Roxanne humbly walked as nothing had happened. "Hey, Princess! Why you leaving? Because you're Mommy calls you? You should be **banished** for all what your Mother had done." Another male student yelled out. She went onto her knees and apologized. As she got up many people spit at her as she walked towards the women's restroom. Gwen turned looking for Roxanne as she saw the commotion of kids yelling and screaming out names. "Oh…no…" Lorietta mumbled to herself. Knowing what had happened. She ran towards the big pandemonium, looking for the epicenter. She saw a girl already filled with flour and egg into her hair. A bunch of boys began to throw over her trash cans filled with trash. She only looked humbly onto the ground. Not a tear in sight. "STOP! I say!" She stopped. Roxanne looked up and smiled. As Lorietta continued to defend her. Many students rolled their eyes (mostly girls) ignoring for what she was about to say. "It's not her fault! Okay! For the last time! She's been trying to solve this problem!" She began. "Yeah, right. She's been only flirting with Tennyson." One of the girl students said. "Yep, probably most of the kid plumbers are behind her trail." Another called out. "No! I've been with her these last few years! She's struggled to save this universe!" Xhilent called from the background, as everyone turned to her. "Her mother has killed so many people we know and love. That abomination, will become twice as worse as her mother!" One of the higher-classmen pointed at her. "**Enough**!" Gwen finished. "I have been around this girl and she has done nothing wrong through these few days I have been with her! She has only saved and made peace with other planets! What gives you all the right to tell her she will become an _abomination_!" She yelled beyond her lungs could of reached. Most of them chuckled. "She's from the Blazen family, you see. Gwen Tennyson." A student began. "Followed by her cousin, Lorietta. They have been only designed to destroy, kill, and lie to your very face. They betray and steal what was once precious to you. Their head is Roxanne's mother, Enchantress, as she known as." Another continued. Gwen's face changed, into fear, and shock. She turned to Roxanne. "So…was the one that left you…" She whispered. Roxanne nodded in agreement. "She is my mother." She sighed. Gwen's face grew more in fear. Walking backwards. _What!…_

~Ben's house…

"Blah…bleep…boop…bop. Ugh! Bored! I am going to call her again!" Ben got up and decided to put the app again. But it still couldn't answer. "Ok then…lets go pay her a visit." Ben smiled. He then went outside of then ran what was the Rustbucket. Pressed the open button in the control and the entrance opened to its command. He ran inside, happily. He ignited the Rustbucket. The entrance closed. He then drove it up to the sky. "Hopefully, I'll give them a big surprise." He murmured to himself.

~Academy…

"Roxanne…why didn't you tell me, tell Ben…" Gwen demanded. "I wanted to protect you guys from-" "That's a lie! You Blazens always lie! You will forever torment this entire universe! With your cruelness!" Another of the many students shouted. Xhilent grew angry lightening from the sky came to the floor. "Silence!" She screamed. Roxanne sighed. "Please enjoy the rest of the campus, Gwen…I'll just…go home…" Roxanne stood up as everyone else cheered, as she left. The bell rang, as everyone else scrambled back to their classes, including Gwen. A large green jet floated down, immediately into the middle of the school ground. Ben came out of the entrance of it. He waved, and spotted everyone. "Hey! Guys!" He waved.

_Silence…_

"Umm…Roxanne?" Ben walks towards her. As she runs off, and dodges him. Hiding away her tears. She jumped and hovered off. Ben looked back then back at them. "Lets go." Ben commanded, as Lorietta and Xhilent followed him, into the Rustbucket.

"Now…we will begin onto the distinct types of Anodine." The professor began. "There are the Ventodine, they control wind…" The professor's voice echoed, on and on. "Psst! Hey! Tennyson!" A blonde headed girl waved. Gwen turned. "You defended a Blazen? Why!" She demanded. "Because…it seemed the right thing to do…" Gwen mumbled. "Well, you've done wrong…" She hissed. "What? Why?" Then, the bell rang. "I'll explain…" The blonde began. "The Blazens are one of the most horrifying families in the entire universe." She began. "They've only brought evil to this galaxy. Only cursed us all." The girl then walked towards the exit. "Just stay away from them…they will only; betray, destroy, and kill." She left Gwen in thought. "Well it's just rumor…right?" Gwen asked to herself. Gwen then hovered up, already learned by the school's P.E. class. "I'll just go check…" She said as she transformed into her anodite self and hovered away.

_~At Roxanne's mansion…_

Roxanne sighed. Wrapping her arms around her legs sitting there watching television. Wishing there was some good Sumo Slammer episode to watch, but at the same time, she really regretted it. She wanted her father to be at her side at counsel her at her time of despair. "But…he's gone…" She whispered to herself. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I'm so STUPID!" She began, to yell. "Why! Why? Did I even bother? To meet a guy like him…in a situation like this! I mean…I'll just bring him more trouble! He's the next one into my Mom's black list by now…UGH!" She began to cry louder. She then looked at her mirror. "Probably…I'm just not worth it…right?" She tried to perk herself up. "You are." A voice from the window said. She turned. Ben opened the window of her room. He went down the step-like case. She ran towards Ben and wrapped her arms around him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Petting her head. "Everything is okay, Roxanne." He whispered. "I'm here…" He echoed.

"Stop!" Another voice called out. It was Gwen. Ben turned. "Gwen…those are-" "Lies, lies she's lying to you!" Gwen interrupted. "Gwen, they're lying to **you**." Ben said. "No! I know-" "That those are only blames because of **her** mother! She's receiving the blame for her. Don't you see? I already known her for more than I need to know that she would be evil or good." Ben continued. "I know because of the sources." He looked at Loietta and Xhilent who stood there smiling. "They've known her for years. Why would they lie? Gwen." He finished as he looked down to Roxanne. "I'll protect you, no matter what happens…I'll always be there." He smiled. Roxanne looked up, she only smiled back. Gwen looked down and sighed. "This is the first time that…I was proven wrong…by Ben." Everyone else looked at her. "And it's because of friendship." She looked up with a tear falling down her cheek in happiness. "I'm sorry, Roxanne." She humbly apologized. Roxanne ran towards Gwen and hugged her. "Rumors seem real, but are only just another kid game of telephone." She said. "Right…"Gwen smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode Eight: Role of a Model

"Coffee, please." Lorietta demanded. "How will you like it, Ms. Blazen?" Her butler asked. "Low half-cream, extra chai, 4 sugar, caramel, turn it 360 four times, and no caff. Also, make it 215 degrees _exact_." She sighed. "Quickly, make it into the next half 5." She got off her seat. Standing for her next shot. As Ben sighed heavily wishing this shoot was over. He looked around. "When will this bet end?" He huffed. "It's only 9 am, we have aaaaaaaaall day." Lorietta smirked. "Well, can I at least get a smoothie or something?" Ben whined. "Only if you model, Ben." Roxanne giggled. Ben blushed, looking away. "Hey! Great idea! Ben, get over here!" Lorietta called out. She then whistles for her manager to come. "What do you think?" She smirked. "That might be great for publicity," The earlier stoic woman beamed, "just might work!" She nodded. Then all of the sudden, the woman flips out three different cell phones and quickly dials buttons. Ben gets nervous and warned Lorietta with a look. "Lorietta, what did you say to her?" The red-headed model only giggled in response and said in a smooth voice, "You'll see."

_~At Gwen's house…_

"So…um…why are we here?" Kevin looked at Gwen. "I dunno, Ben is gone. There's no aliens on the loose so…" Gwen sighed. "You had nowhere else to go…right?" Kevin answered. "Yep." She nodded. Kevin already knew this had been coming. "Come on, let's go." Kevin got up of the coffee-colored sofa towards the door, followed by Gwen. "Where are we going?" She asked. Kevin shut the door. "You'll find out when we get there." He said, making his mysterious remark. Kevin got into the drivers seat as usual. Gwen sat onto the front passenger seat. Kevin began the car, and drove. "You're giving me the 'mysterious' treatment aren't you?" She said, as crossing her arms together, with her usual pout. Kevin only smiled in response. Followed by, "You'll see."

"Um…do I have to wear this?" Ben asked Lorietta. Roxanne gasped. "Hmm…baseball cap and Rike 85'rs nice." Lorietta nodded in agreement. "You look amazing." Roxanne smiled. "Really?" Ben scratched his head. "Yep, you look like you're a realfashion celebrity." "So…What did I look like before?" Ben asked her. "Er…you looked more like a hero, than a celebrity…why?" She tilted her head. "Just because…" He sighed. "No, but you'd look good in anything." She grinned. "Yeah?" "Uh…huh." She turned to Lorietta, trying to avoid eye contact, so she wouldn't blush. "Where's the photographer?" She asked. "She's al-" "I am HERE!" A young woman with bright blue eyes smiled. "Hello! Lori!" She greeted Lorietta. "And this must be the cutie hero, Ms. Marmalade was talking about." She turned to Ben. "Mr. Tennyson. You must be very strong from fighting those mighty aliens, right?" "Yep." He nodded. "Well, here it's different. In the fashion world, you don't get to fight aliens so…no violence." "Never crossed my-" "Good. Go step over there until I begin." She pointed at the bright green backdrop. He walked over there. "Now, begin with a twist." She held the camera. "Okay." Ben twisted his arms. "Haha, no. A twist. Make a twist." She demanded. "Um…Like this?" He did a puckered face while having a stiff-looking body. "Stop. Tennyson, stop acting cute and do what needs to be done. Now, do a twist." She sighed. Ben turned his whole back towards the camera, and turned his head. "Good. Now, put thumbs into your pockets, and give like a tough look." She commanded. He did as said, but with an angry-like expression. "Tough, Ben." She sighed. "Like this?" He made his face more into a pout. "Tough. T-o-u-g-h. Like a face you'd do to scare off your enemies." She explained. "Oh!" He then made his face in a serious expression. "Gooood, now try to do as many poses under 30 seconds. Ready? Set? GO!" She began to flash the camera. Ben confusedly made funny poses, and gave mostly a confused expression. "Tennyson!" She screeched. "This is no time for games." She began. Ben gave a really confused look. "Don't give me the famous-what-did-I-do? Look. This is serious business. Understand?" She said angrily. "But…" "Un-der-stand?" She repeated. He sighed. "Yes." She went closer to Ben. "Give me that attitude again, and your reputation will be gone." She threatened in a deep voice. Ben glared at her back. He turned and stood behind the green backdrop. "Bring it." He nodded, trying to make a sign to challenge. "Make a handstand." She declared. "What?" He asked. "Do it." She commanded in a harsh voice. He sighed and attempted to do it, and succeeded. He looked up and smirked. She smiled grimly. "Let's begin." She chuckled.

_~At a warehouse somewhere…_

"Now, cover your eyes." Kevin got Gwen's hands and put them over her eyes. "What is it!" She asked excitedly. "I'll give you a hint." He pushed the button to open the warehouse. "It's bright red." Gwen immediately uncovered her eyes. "Oh…my…" She gasped looking at her bright-cherry red. F70. Sports car. "Do you like it?" He asked. "Do I like it, Kevin it's wonderful!" She hugged Kevin and pecked him on the cheek. "I'd knew you'd like it." He smiled. Gwen put out her hand. Kevin sighed and gave her the keys. "Let's drive." She radiated, as she went into the car. Kevin followed. She started the car got out of the warehouse and drove to the freeway.

_~At another photo shoot…_

"Now! Tennyson, amaze me with this big stunt!" The photographer pointed at the 50-story building. "Don't tell me, to jump off of _that_?" He said, nonchalantly. He tried to hide the exhaustion he had from the fashion shoot, from Lorietta and Roxanne. "You sure you seem, tired." Roxanne noticed, already. "Me tired? Psssshh. No." He rolled his eyes and chuckled nervously. "Roxanne you're funny." He went inside the building pointing up. "Let's do this." He finished. Roxanne sighed. "I hope he's capable of this." She said with worry. "Don't worry he'll fall." Lorietta smirked, mischievously. Roxanne gave a confused look. As Ben went up to the position that he was supposed to be. A bright cherry red car pulled over. "Hey guys." Gwen came out of it, followed by Kevin. "Hey." He waved. He then looked up. "Tennyson going to do a stunt?" He asked. "Yep." Roxanne nodded. "Bold." He replied. Ben was then onto his position. "Let's get this over with." He mumbled. "Jump in 5...4...3...2...1!" A man commanded as Ben jumped and made as many poses as possible. He looked down and there was no crew there with a net to catch him. He gasped as he got towards his Ultramatrix and tried to change into Jetray, but the velocity was to fast he was just a few seconds reaching the floor. Then, a bright blue force field ball covered him and bounced him up higher, as the photographer took as many pictures as possible. And Roxanne summoned him towards them. He was unconscious in the force field. Everyone gasped. Roxanne ran towards his unconscious body. And poked him. "Ben?" She asked. She looked up, and glared at the photographer. "Who are you and why did you risk his life?" She screeched. "Oh, well it wasn't my fault that he wanted to do it." She rolled her eyes. Ben woke up and rubbed his head. "I feel lightheaded." He huffed. "Don't worry we'll take you home." Roxanne put his arm over her shoulder and helped him up. Roxanne turned to Lorietta and shook her head in disappointment and helped walk Ben into Gwen's car. Lorietta turned to the photographer. "Why did you exhaust him? I mean…he's a celebrity! Who are you?" Her eyes changed to a bright shade of blue. Then the woman chuckled and turned away. "I am Emelda Carnadine, I came here by request. No further notice." She walked away. Lorietta went behind her. She hovered off, and immediately Lorietta hovered after her, but she couldn't catch up. "I swear…I will get her in pieces." Lorietta mumbled.

_~At Ben's house…_

"Well, is she 'gonna get beat up?" Ben asked at Roxanne still rubbing his head, sitting at his couch. "Yep, Lori's 'gonna get her good." Roxanne smiled. "Alright…" He smiled. "So…Looks like she's working for Harangue after all." Gwen huffed. "Uh huh, and um…so will she like put her in jail…or something?" Kevin asked Roxanne, scratching his head. "Or something…" Roxanne looked towards the windows.

_~At Harangue's studio…_

"Hello, Mr. Harangue. I am Ms. Carnadine, it is very nice to meet you." Emelda greeted as she shook hands with him. "Likewise, so…did you get the pictures?" He asked. "As you ordered…I got the ones you asked for." She took out funny poses of Ben and showed them to him. "These are perfect…to embarrass him." He chuckled. He took out a suitcase. "40,000 as you asked, Ms. Carnadine." He showed her the big rolls of money. "Exquisite." She rubbed her hands together. She got the suitcase. "It was nice to do business with you." He smiled. "Likewise." She grimly smiled. She turned and walked away. "Sir, you're ready in 5." A crewman said to Harangue. "Let's get this show on the road." He clasped his hands together walking towards the shoot.

"Let's watch some television that might cool your nerves." Gwen clicked the remote to the on button. The television flashed on with Harangue's face. _"Ben Tennyson, a model?"_ He began. "I am not liking this." Kevin shook his head. "Turn it up." Ben commanded, as Gwen raised the volume of the television. _"Recent photo shoots of Ben Tennyson in most famous modeling company, Bleu Jay Proux."_ He continued. As the television presented goofy pictures of Ben. "What! I worked hard for those shoots! I'm 'gonna need that bet money from Lorietta!" He huffed. _"Unbelievable! And he's known as the__greatest____hero of all time. What a loss of respect for him!"_Harangue shook in head in shame. "Why that…little." Ben began. "Whoa, whoa calm down! You're exhausted!" Gwen stopped Ben. _"Well, America. What do you see of Tennyson now?"_ Harangue asked. _"And Tennyson…please save the world, not the camera. Signing off is Will Harangue."_Gwen immediately turned off the television. "That's great…" Ben huffed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Roxanne got up from the chair and went out to the door. Ben sighed heavily. "I hope so…"


	9. Chapter 9

Episode Nine: A Fight for Fame

Ben got up from his couch. "Hey…you know what…" He began. "I am tired of all this celebrity nonsense…" Roxanne stopped and leaned onto the door. "I wish this will all end…the fans, fame, and the publicity I have…I mean…It's great and all but…I want to be kept low key again…when everything is done by secret…only the people who got saved knew about me…"

He sighed. "Hopefully, this will be the last…time I will ever be known as The Ben Tennyson…and just plain old-Ben…" He finished. "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this, Ben." Gwen comforted. "Yeah…I guess." Ben sighed. Roxanne nodded and ran off.

_~At Harangue's Studio…_

"You've done well, Mr. Harangue." One of the crew men greeted. "Quite…now give me the stats." He commanded towards one of his workers. "Better than last weeks, sir." One of his workers said. "Marvelous." He smiled. "There's going to be a special today." A voice echoed. "What! I didn't! -" He turned and saw a young teenage girl with midnight black hair, and navy blue eyes. "Hello, I am Roxanne McCloud, it is oh, so very nice to meet you…Will." She smiled grimly. "Who are you?" He gasped. "I am…-" She pulled out her Infinitrix. "Your worst nightmare." She finished. "You're one of his…fans?" He questioned in confusion. "Nope, I am the real deal, _another_ of you'd like to call Omnatrix bearer, and you sort of…oh I 'dunno embarrassed one of my buds here. Ben goes through so…much and I do not…want you to be another nuisance so…" She whispered at her Infinitrix and she transformed into Big Chill. "I'd like you to cool it with the name-calling." She hissed. "I am a man of word, so when do you want this special?" He asked. "Well, I am a woman of action so…_now_." She hovered through Harangue, as he shuddered in fear. "Crew, you heard her!" He turned. She chuckled in mischief. She transformed back to normal. And he sat at his seat and Roxanne into hers. "5…4…3…2…1." The cameraman said. "Hello, and welcome, to Harangue Nation. This is a special, made by me, the Will Harangue, bringing here the…-" _Princess of the Milky Way Galaxy and make the intro good or else. _Roxanne sent a message through telepathy. He gave her a surprised look and looked back at the camera. "Princess of the Milky Way Galaxy, seems human but if you see her true form you would believe me. Her name is Roxanne McCloud." "Hello, America, and I'd like to show you the real deal." She then transformed into her anodie form. "Now…I'd like to say about the hot topic that was spoken with Mr. Harangue today…Ben Tennyson. And I am at total contrast because me, myself also bares the Omnatrix." Roxanne displayed her Infinitrix."And this disturbs me so, agreeing with the fans that you are too harsh about talking _lies_ about Ben Tennyson. I mean doesn't America agree?" She paused. "So….Mr. Harangue I hear you are fond of action." She began. "Why yes, I do." He replied. So, when you'd like to end this dispute with action, hm?" Roxanne's smile grew wider, and larger in mischief. "A fight? For Tennyson? And what will happen if you win?" He asked. "I dunno…maybe I'll make you admit that he is the greatest hero of this whole entire galaxy. And say it in-his-face bowing to his feet." "But, why do you want me to admit that he's the greatest hero of them all? Since, I have my own opinion here. And-" "Hold on, hold on. You believe that he's a menace to the whole wide world, but didn't he save your butt from aliens, evil, and pain? Doesn't America think that this is unfair? I mean I feel offended saying and I quote 'His enormous wrist-watch makes him the fashion _don't_ of the century, and I think it was the most _stupidest_ thing I have ever heard. I mean a boy saving the world by a watch? I'd think a person who'd say that is plain crazy.' End quote. I'd say that's offensive for me, him, and the creator of this watch, who is also a did I mention _genius_? And I mean you'd be the slave of Vilgax if he didn't defeat him." She finished. "So I'd say you're here for justice in your, his, and the creator of the watch's name?" He asked. "Yes. And I know that America agrees with me completely." She said with a smug on her face. "Well, then I'll play your little game of Me vs. You, and if I win…you'll destroy Ben Tennyson. In a flash." He smirked. "Okay, I'll do it. It's a deal." She shook his hand. "Here that America? The fight will be me vs. the Princess one-on-one at 9pm. Stay tuned, for the beginning!" "And cut!" The cameraman stopped. When Harangue turned she disappeared. "Intelligent…girl." He mumbled to himself.

_~At a random mall…_

"Oh my omg! Anne did it!" Lorietta squealed as she looked at the television play _Harangue Nation_. "I'ma go!" She announced as she saw a woman pass out coupons. "Coupons!" She gasped. "Hello, miss." She smiled. The lady turned. "Oh…hello…" She replied. "Can I um…have all of your coupons?" Lorietta asked. "Um…why?" The woman asked. "Because…I love makeup!" Lorietta pointed at the coupons showing makeup pictures. "Um…ok?" The woman gave all of the coupons to Lorietta. "Oh em gee! Yay!" Lorietta squealed and ran off with Ship by her side.

_~Back at the shoot…_

"Anodie eh…?" Harangue smiled. He looked up at Roxanne at her usual stance ready to fight. "When will this begin?" She smirked. "Don't worry…we'll get there." Harangue chuckled. He then got a remote from the crewmen. "Lets show her who's she's messing with." He brought out a bigger robot than last time. "Psh…really? A robot? It's funny how…us humans make me the hero trying to intimidate me with something large…but hey, the bigger they are the harder they fall, right?" She chuckled. "Uh…huh…right…we can say that…" Harangue looked back at the crewmen. "Can this destroy her?" He whispered. "We propose." They replied. "Nope." Her grin grew wider. "Mr. Harangue, the show will start in 5." One of the crewmen said. "Let's get this party started." He gave a dark glare.

_~At Roxanne's house…_

"Man I 'gotta use the bathroom!" Hayden mumbled to himself. He slammed open the door that was just right of him. "Here we GO!-Oh my-!" He then saw Lorietta sitting down on the mini carpet cutting coupons. She looked up and screamed. He immediately slammed the door. "I'm sorry! I-…" He apologized blushing crimson. "It's ok…I'm just cutting coupons." Lorietta replied. Hayden sighed in relief, and opened the door. "Next time just leave a note outside…and why cut coupons here?" He asked. "Because…I don't want to ruin my million dollar carpet downstairs…" Lorietta sighed. She tilted her head noticing the hammer on Hayden's hand. "Wait…how did you come in here anyways? And why do you have a hammer?" She asked. "I-UMM…The door was unlocked…heh…" He threw the hammer across the hallway. "Um…were did you get those coupons?" He asked. "Well…it all began going to the supermarket…." She began.

_~Flashback…_

Well, I was going to get Xhilent some chips and dip. Also, Luna asked for tuna for Kitty. And Roxanne put me on dinner duty. So, I decided to go with Ship at the supermarket. Then all of the sudden… "Muahaha! I am SSSSSSSSSSSeeeeerrrrrrpenttt." A large green snake mutant announced. I was mad, because I was in a hurry and since, Ben wasn't there! (Recovering and all…) I had to fight him. I began to call out my anodie powers, and I threw a big wing at him. I was winning until I had to do a stupid back flip (To wow the crowd of course.) and brake a nail! Ugh! I hated that! Then I said "UGH! BECAUSE OF YOU, I BROKE A NAIL!" He got madder and Ship sorta made himself as a baseball bat and hit him on the head! Yeah! It was so cool! I love Ship…So um..he passed out and I got hungry so I ate at the Burger Shack. It was so good! I mean Ben was right! The chili fries there ARE good! I mean it was gooey and crunchy! Oh and I mean, De-li-cious! Love, love! Aaaand…I went to the mall. I saw some shoes at the Lovely Complex and then bought some dresses at the Beauty Outfitters. I mean wow! There was a sale and…yeah that's how I defeated the monster!

"Um…Hayden?" Lorietta asked. Hayden dozed out. He then flinched. "Um…what! Huh! I totally agree! What!" He said. "You were'nt paying attention…were'nt you…" She asked. He looked at her. "Oh yeah…so um you didn't say how did you get those coupons…" Hayden pointed at the coupons. "OOOOH! Thaaat…well afterwards I passed by the T.V. store and saw Roxanne in the T.V…." "Wait! Roxanne was on television!" Hayden asked. "Yeah…she sort of…was gonna fight Harangue, for Ben of course." Lorietta smiled. Hayden sighed in sadness. Wishing she was here… "So…then what happened?" He asked. "Huh? Ooooh yeah! Well afterwards I saw a lady that was passing out coupons! And…um…yeah!" Lorietta got up with her coupons at hand. "Ok, then I shall use them!" She announced and ran off as Ship also followed her. Hayden sighed in relief and went inside the bathroom, and slammed the door.

"5…4…3…2…1! Action!" The director said. "And now we're back! With Roxanne and Harangue! Who will win? This is Harangue Nation Live!" A woman announced. The robot approached. It was in its stance and Roxanne was in hers. "Ready? Fight!" The woman said, and backed away as the fight begun. The robot began by shooting missiles and running towards her. She immediately hovered up and fought back. She grabbed the machine with her manna powers and slammed it across the field. She then began to twirl with it at hand and began what was a super-sonic throw. She then threw it and it crashed to the nearest building. It slowly got up and threw sharp disks at her. She dodged them and actually caught one and threw it at the camera monitor. It cut off 2/3rds of it. It dangled overhand and Roxanne hovered over and pulled it out with all her might. She slammed the whole robot into the ground, again. The monitor got off and the robot. She chuckled. Knowing she was going to win. The machine made shock waves and Roxanne actually conducted it into the sky. Then, it began to rain. She looked at the camera crew and smiled. They looked at her in grand gasp. "So? How do you like me now?" She smiled.

_~At Ben's house…_

"Wow, she did a good job." Ben smiled. "Never thought she was that confident." He continued. "Gee, I wonder where did she get that from…" Kevin mumbled. "Nawww…she wouldn't." Ben chuckled. "Well, go the jerk is waiting for you, and don't forget to rub it in." Kevin sat at the couch. "Um…aren't you coming?" Ben asked. "Nope, I wanna see it on t.v. and laugh." Kevin sat there comfortably. "And Gwen is coming later." He finished. "Kay." Ben turned and left.

"Is he here yet?" Lorietta waved. As she also arrived at the scene. "Nope…" Roxanne sighed. "Well he needs to come here…soon." Lorietta demanded. Ben's car drove in as Ben got out. Many reporters scrambled at Ben, he put his hand aside and walked in. "So Harangue? You have something to say?" Ben asked. Harangue frowned. Already in the get-up as Roxanne ordered. "Ben Tennyson…I'm sorry. And you're the most greatest hero in the world." He then he kneeled down in his presence and looked up. "I am so sorry." He repeated. Ben's smile grew wide. "Ok I'll forgive you, but you're…" "Banished from this planet, Harangue." Roxanne finished. "What! He asked. "Yep, take him away." Roxanne ordered, and two policemen came and took him away. "And this is Harangue Nation." Roxanne waved. "And, Cut!" The director stopped. Roxanne then snapped her fingers and a large force-field went around Ben and the others, a white wave went around the whole globe. The force-fields went down. "Roxanne what did you just do?" Ben asked. "I erased everyone's memory about you." She replied. Ben gave a big gasp. "What did you _just_ do?" Ben asked again. "She erased everyone's memory of you, Ben." A familiar voice said as a vortex opened and it was Professor Paradox. "Hello Ben." He waved. "Why did you do that?" He asked towards Roxanne. "Because…you wanted to be free from this nonsense…right?" Roxanne asked. "I did but…."He looked away. "But what? Those stupid fan-girls are still calling you right?" Roxanne said angrily. "What! No! I was going to say…" "Endure what your future self said about being the president of the world?" Paradox added. "Huh! To be honest I've been better after I was famous! My parents were proud of me, I got to shake the hand of the Mayor…" "No." A voice in the background said. It was Gwen. "I'm actually glad Roxanne erased the memories of everyone who was your fan, because this separated you from Julie, school, and you've been extra snobby." She finished. "What! Me? Why!" Ben sighed. "Because…this has gone to your head." Kevin finished. "I thought I was…helping…I thought…" "No one told you to do anything!" "But!" "I am not arguing with you, Roxanne!" Ben turned and ran off. "Fine! Your welcome! Don't ever ask for help ever again!" Roxanne screeched as she turned and ran off. "Roxanne! Wait!" Lorietta tried to stop her, but Roxanne was too fast, and hovered off. Lorietta sighed and turned at Ben's direction as he walked. "You know! You're going to be the cause of her death." Lorietta hollered. Ben turned and looked in Lorietta in shock. "Death?"


	10. Chapter 10

Episode Ten: Forgiven through Pain

"Who's part of the Blazens?" Roxanne asked through the darkness. "Hello, Princess. Welcome back." A dark voice welcomed. He then came out of the shadows, it was Aggregor. "Hey, Mom's-New-Boyfriend. Um…weren't you like…super powerful and ugly at a time?" She teased. "None of your concern, now…we will destroy you." An army of a lot of body-mutated monsters and delinquents were behind Aggregor. Roxanne chuckled. "I don't fall that easy."

"Aww, Man! What am I supposed to do now?" Ben directed this to Gwen expecting some smart response. "I dunno! Save her?" She replied. Ben huffed deeply. "If only I could…I need to know where she is." Ben looked away. "I know where she'd be…" Kevin mumbled. Ben went towards him, puts his hands on his shoulders and shakes him. "Where!" He begged. "OK! Ok! Just stop shaking me!" Kevin angrily said. "Sorry." Ben quickly apologized. "I think she might be at Enchantress' place." Kevin said, as he went out to the door and walked towards his car. "So…Rustbucket?" Ben asked. He saw Kevin getting into the car. Kevin nodded in response. Ben then got into his car, finished by Gwen going into Kevin's car and driving off into the distance.

"Tired yet, Princess?" Another of Enchantress' minions asked. Roxanne wiped off a smear of blood off her lip. "Warming up." She replied. She hovered quickly towards a handful of more minions and gave multiple punches and kicks leaving all of them into the ground. She shook her head taking off her bangs off her face. She grinned with her signature smile filled with mischief. Roxanne turned as she gave a sign as to keep on going. Many more ran towards her, she quickly ran towards them to make it seem like a grand clash. She swiftly blocked and attacked her multiple opponents. Noticing she grew weary and jumped up, giving a command to her Infinitrix into Mind Control. She hovered back down as Big Chill in its most powerful form. Roxanne passed through every single of her opponents and froze them, quickly changing into Echo-Echo, giving her most ultra-sonic sound wave making all of the ice break. Thus, breaking all of her opponents apart. Leaving her last one. "Aggregor." She huffed as she was turned back to normal. "Alas…I'm left….Her majesty will be pleased as I destroy you." He smiled. "Right, and then obviously I beating you and she'll break up with you…and alas! She will be not pleased. My job is to do exactly that." Roxanne turned into Rath. "And lemme' tell ya' something, Ugly!-" She punched him and put her claws deep into his arm and twisted it slowly. "I got four words for 'ya! I can-not be stopped!" She flipped him and began to slam him opposite sides. He then slid around her and made her twirl and chuckled as he absorbed the rest of her powers. She then turned back to her human self and fell into the ground unconscious. "Now…My elegance…she's at your feet." He smiled, towards Enchantress that was behind him. "I know…this is wonderful…." She smiled back.

"So…um Kevin…did you ever fight with Roxanne...Before..?" Ben asked, while Kevin drove the Rustbucket. "Many times…when we were little…I remember…when we fought for little things…" Kevin smiled as he remembered. "One time…we fought for who was going to name our babies…heh…" Kevin then looked at Ben. "Don't worry, she'll be fine…I know how she works…we went out once, and basically had our childhood together-" He put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "It's all on you, man." He turned back into driving the Rustbucket. Ben looked out the window, seeing the stars. "Naming your babies…huh?" Ben asked, to begin another conversation. "Yep, she liked the name Nathan for a boy…but I thought that sounded like Ethan…and I decided that Junior was best, but she hesitated." Kevin smiled. Ben laughed. They both laughed. "I think it'd sound nice…"Ben commented. Kevin gave a questioning face. Also, turned at Ben. Ben sighed still looking at the stars. "You…love her don't you…" Kevin asked. "Love is a strong word, let's just say…I have a strong affection for her…-" Ben looked at Kevin, and Kevin gave a smile. "Friendship wise, of…course…" He looked away blushing, hiding away what he really meant. Kevin slapped his back. "Don't worry…your secret stays with me." Kevin winked. Ben sighed in relief. "What secret?" Gwen asked, just waking up from her nap. "Nothing…just that he secretly dreams about kissing Roxanne one day." Kevin joked. Ben turned bright red. "I do not." He punched Kevin. "Yeah Kevin, stop mocking Ben about something true." Gwen said. "Yeah! Kevin!" Ben then flinched and turned at Gwen, also turning bright red. "What!" Ben huffed and looked at the front of the screen. His eyes widened as he saw the deserted planet filled with a lot of people. Gwen went closer to him to see what was wrong. "This was a war…" Gwen gasped. "Roxanne…did all this?" Ben asked. "She is one of the most powerful beings I have ever known." Kevin said. They both turned to Kevin. "This is basically a warm up, for her…" Kevin continued. Ben looked back at the screen. "Oh…" He whispered, already fearing what would become afterwards.

"Wake up…Princess." A voice welcomed. Roxanne's eyes opened slowly, already knowing she was tied up by arms and legs, spread out. She looked to her left and right. "Oh, don't worry dear…lasers are in season right now." Enchantress smiled already in another outfit. Her heels clicked on the glossy floor. Pacing left to right. "At least I can talk to you much more clearly." She began. Roxanne only glared at her. "I am just fascinated that…you're actually in love…" Enchantress stopped. "I remember when I fell in love with your father…" Enchantress giggled. "Yeah, and killed him just for keeps and you wanted his riches…you horrible wench!" Roxanne screeched. Tears began to flow down Roxanne's cheeks. "Ahhh…but now…I am rich and I am powerful! Roxanne, honey…don't you understand? I am more powerful than them Alien X's! Wow! Ahahah! I am so good." Enchantress chuckled. She turned back to Roxanne. "And it's all thanks to your father…" She smiled, as Roxanne looked away. "Back to in love…honey, I know how you feel…but leave that stupid boy…and go back home…he'll only lie and deceive you. It's the only right thing…to do. I am giving you a chance…for freedom, for both you and that Tennyson." She said in a honey-drenched voice. Roxanne gave a shocked angry face. "Mom! What IS WRONG WITH YOU! He has only given me a welcoming hello, and YOU! YOU! Have only been making me bow down to you! Not giving me respect, food, or attention. The only kiss good night was…a whipping on my back!" Roxanne then struggled to turn into her Anodie self. "Did I mention…that I put a crown on you! It looks so pretty!" Enchantress continued. Roxanne then struggled to break free. Enchantress only stood there and watched. "You're so amusing honey." She smiled. Roxanne then jumped and did a flip to break the holders that held her down. The lasers disappeared. She got the crown and broke it with her hand. "I hate your taste, Mom." She glared, as Enchantress gasped in shock. Roxanne's hand began with an electrical pulse. She pointed it at Enchantress, making the pulse larger and larger. "Let's see how shocked you'll be, Mom." Roxanne said in a dead serious tone. Enchantress then turned serious. "Alright, Anne…this battle will be our last. Your life or Tennyson's."

"Who are all of these people!" Gwen asked. "Enchantress' old Ex's." Kevin replied. "Really?" Ben asked. "She needed some comfort after Roxanne's Dad's death." Lorietta said through the darkness. She walked towards Ben. "Now…Enchantress is going to kill her next." She finished. "But were-" Lorietta immediately pointed at the larger mound of dead men. "Their over there. Over that mound of…guys." She instantly replied. Lorietta hovered over. Large booms and bright bolts of light flashed overhand. Gwen then summoned her manna stairs, while Kevin and Ben followed. As they arrived over the mound, they saw Lorietta attempting to defeat Enchantress, but only stunned her. Ben saw Roxanne hover towards Enchantress with her wounds at hand. Ben gasped and jumped down. "Ben! Wait!" Gwen said trying to stop him. Ben turned into Fast Track. Swiftly went towards Roxanne. She did immediately a force field around him he then stopped running. "Roxanne! I was trying to help! Let me out!" Ben called out. "Yeah, I thought you didn't ask for my presence." Roxanne replied back angrily. "I am sorry!" Ben apologized. "Now, I didn't ask for _your_ help Ben." Roxanne finished. She put him back where he was with Gwen and Kevin. "You shouldn't have said that man." Kevin said. "Ugh! Now, what am I supposed to do?" Ben nagged, still hitting onto the force field, then turning back to normal. "Gwen, can't you break me free?" Ben asked. "Can't Roxanne's too powerful. Strangely, she's as powerful as a mature anodite, though." Gwen said. "Those are anodies for 'ya." Kevin said. "So…you aren't going to do anything?" Ben asked. "Well…this isn't our business now is it?" Gwen said in a sarcastic tone. "Kevin?" Ben turned to Kevin. "I'm staying here Tennyson." Kevin replied. Ben huffed and only watched. Roxanne already was going to give her last blow when Aggregor jumped in and absorbed it. He then absorbed Roxanne's power. The force field got down. "I can't take this anymore." He got off of the manna stair. Ran towards where the pandemonium was, he turned where Lorietta was lying there unconscious. He looked at Aggregor as he absorbed Roxanne's power. She ran towards Aggregor, and grabbed his hands trying to redeem back her powers. However, it only made matters worse. Ben gasped, and ran towards Roxanne, but another field stopped him, it was Roxanne's. "Ben!...Get out of…here…." Her eyes closed and she fell unconscious. He went around it and held Roxanne in his arms. He looked at her wounds and bruises, adding onto her dry blood onto her clothes followed by more deep cuts. Ben couldn't stand watching her like this. He held her close and mumbled apologies, while he heard a low chuckle that went louder. He looked up. Enchantress was at his presence. "Hello, Ben. It's…so nice to meet you." She wrapped her hand in his face. "You…seem more… cuter than I've imagined." She began. "What do you want…Enchantress." He demanded. "Nothing…just wanted to meet you…and wanted to…thank you…" She said in a low voice. Ben gave a confused look. "What do you…mean?" Ben asked. "Well..." She leaned closer to Ben, leaving only a few inches away from each other. "You're so sweet to my Anne…and at least giving her some hope in her life ever since you both were little…." She giggled. Ben only gave her a straight, serious face. "And…she always needed someone by her side…like you…" Enchantress continued. "A strong…handsome…noble…brave young man like you has everything for a princess like Roxanne…" Enchantress giggled a little more. "And…." She leaned over and gave Ben a peck on the cheek. "Thank you…" She disappeared. Ben gave a shocked look, blushing bright red. Gwen ran towards Ben. "Ben!" She screamed. He turned to Gwen. "Did she just…" "Yup." Kevin replied. "Roxanne will be…heartbroken…." Gwen gasped as she looked at Roxanne. Ben looked at Roxanne. He looked up, and picked up Roxanne. He then walked forward. "I will always protect you, Roxanne. No matter how much it takes."


	11. Chapter 11

Prologue: Christmas

_~If wanting to proceed onto next chapter skip this one, and come back later. (: _

Roxanne stared at the television. She smiled. Ben was next to her. They were watching repeated Christmas specials on the channel. "Man…time flies." Roxanne sighed. Ben sighed, as he looked out the window. White clouds of snow everywhere. "I know…" He sighed. "Hey, Ben…" Roxanne turned to Ben. He turned to her. "What do you want for Christmas?" She asked. Ben sighed, and gave his usual thinking face. "Uh…" He began. "Yeah?" Roxanne leaned closer to Ben, excitedly. "Um….er…" He continued. "Uh huuuuuuuuh…" She smiled wider. Ben only blushed, and looked away. A thought went onto his mind about him and her under the mistletoe and made him blush crimson. Roxanne gave a confused look. "Um…so the…new Sumo Slammers Movie?" She guessed. Ben came back from his daydream and nodded. "Alright." She smiled and turned since the commercials were over. "Hey…Roxanne…" Ben began. She immediately turned. "Yes?" She asked. "Um…what do you…want…for, Christmas I mean." He muttered. "Me? Oh…you don't really need to worry about me, Ben." Roxanne smiled. "But…you must want something…if you don't…that isn't…Roxanne-like." Ben said. "What is that supposed to mean?" She smirked. Ben blushed again. "N-nothing." He spat. "You're saying that I am spoiled, right? Mr. I-am-an-only-child-that-has-an-awesome-sports-car-guy." She said. "Jealous?" He smirked. Roxanne laughed, and punched Ben onto his shoulder. "No." She replied. "Oh…but…you still didn't answer my question." Ben gave a mischievous smile. "Okay, okay. I'll spill…what I want for Christmas…is to see my Dad again." Roxanne looked away in a distance. Ben sighed with sorrow. "Oh…" He replied. Roxanne smiled. "It is okay, Ben. I know I'll see him again…someday." She said in comfort. "I'm glad to hear that." Ben smiled back.

"La, la, la…" Lorietta sang holding a lot of bags at hand. "Man, Anne is 'gonna like these new outfits I got for her, for sure Ben's going to fall for her in no time." She walked towards her car. It automatically opened the doors for her. She put all her bags into her car. She got in, started the engine, and drove off.

"Man, Roxanne's with Tennyson, Lorietta went shopping, Luna went and got some food for Kitty. Ugh! I am alone…" Xhilent huffed. She brushed her long straight black hair. She looked out the window. "Oh, Skylar. Why couldn't you come any time soon." She said looking at the falling snow.

"Alright, Kitty. Decide already!" Luna yelled. "I just don't know, Luna. There's so many to choose from. All of them look delectable." Kitty replied. "This one, now let's go." She grabbed Kitty and walked to the register, and bought the cat food. Kitty looked at the cashier slide the cat food at the laser. "But…I hate Yummy Fitty." He mumbled. The cashier looked at Kitty, with suspicion. "I mean…~meow." Kitty meowed. Luna bought the cat food and walked out. "I swear, Kitty if you say one more word in public I will never buy you cat food ever again." Luna threatened.

"I'm home!" Lorietta sang. "Hey..." Xhilent waved from the front couch. "Why are you so gloomy? I bought you those boots you wanted, and they were on sale." Lorietta mumbled. "Really?" Xhilent ran over to Lorietta as she grabbed the bag that her shoes were in. "Wait…that isn't the point…" Xhilent sighed. "Oh…is it about that headache?" Lorietta began. "Because I also bought those headache pills, so if-" "No!" Xhilent cut off. "It's about…" She looked away. She kneeled down. Lorietta dropped her bags and cooed Xhilent, also patted her back.

"So, Kevin…are you going to spend time at your Mom's house?" Gwen asked. "Naw, I might hang out with you and Tennyson." He replied. "But…I thought you were going to…" "She can be with my step-dad just fine." Kevin cut off, ignoring the subject. Gwen sighed. "Alright…at what time you'll be at my house?" She asked.

_~At Gwen's house…Much, much later…._

"Sorry that I am late!" Lorietta announced. She showed in Xhilent. "Oh yeah, here's Xhilent and Luna." She introduced. "Hey." Luna waved, with Kitty at her side. "Hi Kitty, long time no see." Roxanne came in and patted Kitty's head. "It's great to see you too." He replied. "Did that cat just…" "Talk? Yes." Roxanne cut off Ben. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Tennyson." Kitty greeted. "No, the pleasure's all mine." Ben replied. Roxanne looked at Xhilent, she saw her with a sad impression. "Hey Xhi, What's wrong?" She asked. "N-nothing…" Xhilent murmured. "Oh…alright." Roxanne sat down into one of the couches next to Ben. Xhilent sat down on the couch next to Lorietta and Hayden. She continued giving that sad face. "Lorietta, how did you know that I wanted these shoes?" Hayden asked her. "Oh a little birdie told me." Lorietta winked. "You stalked me that other day didn't you." Hayden concluded. "Yeah, wait-What!" Lorietta gasped. "I knew it." He replied. "I did not!" She screeched. "You just admitted that you did." He continued. "No! I thought you said something else!" She continued. "Like what?" "I dunno that Skylar suggested..." She turned to Xhilent. "I mean that…Roxanne was stalking you!" She muttered. "What! Why are you putting me into this?" Roxanne screeched. "I know because I saw!" Lorietta nodded, while everybody gasped, and turned to Roxanne. "Oh please, show me proof." Roxanne huffed. Lorietta displayed some black glasses. "These were worn by Roxanne herself." She said. "Those are your glasses , Lori. They even have the little permanent heart stamp that you always put onto your things." Roxanne replied. "Me? Ugh, pshhh…" Lorietta huffed. "Why would I ever do that? I can easily read his mind for that!" She scoffed. Hayden exclaimed, "WAIT! SHE CAN DO THAT!" He immediately grabs aluminum foil and makes a hat. Luna mouthed 'Dork' as she saw him, while Xhilent rolled her eyes. Ken came in and greeted everyone with a handshake and saw Roxanne, he then smiled. He murmured to Gwen if Roxanne was single. She replied obliviously with a no. Ken smiled at her response. Roxanne noticed how they were talking and already she knew what was Ken was thinking, since she used telepathy on him. She became nervous, and looked at Ben. Wishing he would do something or of the sort to solve this crisis. However, he wasn't that agile as her or had any telepathy power of the sort. She just sat there wishing that Ken didn't go over and asked her out.

"I can't believe this, It's Cristmas and there's so much traffic in this dumb freeway!" Skylar huffed. _Calm down Skylar, You're seeing Xhi today…be calm and patient._ Skylar thought to himself. He then remembered that one thing that Roxanne installed before he left. _'Skylar, remember, press this button right under the AC button for any emergency of you needing to go somewhere as faster than light speed.'_ Skylar remember Roxanne telling him in a concerned voice. Skylar looked where she directed him to, and saw a bright red button that had in a flash-like font that said _Light Speed_. He pressed it and then everything paused, like a life-pause button. "Hello, . Where would you like to be transported?" A machine like voice asked Skylar. "Bellwood, please." He answered. "To where in Bellwood, would you like to be transported to?" The voice asked. "To…um…Gwen Tennyson's house?" He said as he read the note that Roxannne gave him. A big blinding flash passed and he was instantly on the front of a two-or-three story house. "Xhi will be so stoked." Skylar smiled.

"Hey, Gwen…" Ken called out. Gwen turned. "Tell everyone that food's ready." Ken commanded, as the loud chaos of the other teens filled the room. Gwen nodded and went towards everyone. "Everyone, the food is ready on the table and…." "I'll be served first!" Ben called out as her ran towards the dinner table. "OH NO YOU WON'T!" Lorietta called out from the back, she also followed Ben. Roxanne sighed in embarrassment. Kevin shook his head. "I thought I was loud." He said. Roxanne nodded in agreement. "I know…"

"Here it is…It seems very big." Skylar said as he looked at the outer exterior of the home. "Alright…here I go…." Skylar walks toward to the door and he realizes that he wanted to come in by surprise so he decided to wait until the dinner was over and go behind Xhilent and surprise her. He stood behind the window and saw the action of all the teenagers. He smiled as some made jokes.

"I can't believe that…" Hayden began as he put his elbow over the fork making it flip over while it had some food and splattered it onto Lorietta's face. "Ugh!" She gasped as a bit of mashed potato was on her right cheek. "Um…I'm so sor-" Hayden couldn't finish because a glop of corn puree was on his face. He wiped it off and smiled with mischief knowing it was war. "It's on." He said as he threw some vegetable salad back at Lorietta and accidentally got some on Luna, who already presented that this would happen to her, and threw back some cranberry sauce at Hayden and then everyone else, except Roxanne, jumped into what it became as a food war. Roxanne sighed and got off her chair, wishing everyone else could be more mature at a Christmas dinner. She achieved of not getting food on her and sat by herself at Gwen's room. While she was going upstairs she saw Xhilent on the front step with some cream on her cheek and blouse. She looked at Roxanne with a melancholy-filled face. "What's wrong Xhi?" Roxanne asked. Xhilent looked down in response. "I thought you would team up with…Lorietta to defeat Hayden, and I know you love chaos…" Roxanne began. "I do…" Tears whelmed onto Xhilent's eyes. "I miss…him, So much!" She cried, immediately covering her face in pain. Roxanne smiled and sat next to Xhilent. "Don't worry, he'll come….soon."

"Alright…I think I'm goin' in…" Skylar went and turned the door knob. Everybody turned with food on their faces. "I'm here…" Skylar said. He then went over to Lorietta and whispered in her ear. "Where's Xhi?" He asked. "She's at the door step over there." Lorietta pointed at her right. Skylar nodded and left. "Roxanne," He said with his impersonation of Ben. "Oh…I think Ben's calling me…I'll be back…" Roxanne waved at Xhilent, and walked away. Skylar thanked Roxanne with a nod. Roxanne smiled back. He walked as he was lost, and looked at Xhilent with happiness. She smiled and squealed. She ran towards him and hugged him. They then they smooched themselves a 'Hi'. "I missed you…" Xhilent said wrapping her arms around Skylar. "Me too…I hate Korea…" He hugged her passionately. "Aww…" Lorietta chimed. "Ugh…teenagers…" Luna mumbled. "He's from Korea?" Ben asked Roxanne. Roxanne nodded. He then felt sudden guilt in him. Ben got Roxanne's hand and walked her to upstairs. She was confused, but followed him anyway. As they both arrived at the second floor, Ben began. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "For what you didn't do anything wrong?" She replied. "I ignored the fact that Ken wanted to ask you out and…" Ben blushed. "I didn't do anything about it…" "But…how did you…..know?" Roxanne asked already dazing into Ben's eyes. "Because…I saw how you acted…when he smiled at you and I…" He leaned closer to kiss her and he then woke up. "Was that a…dream!" Ben asked himself. He got up as he was in his room. "Aww Man!" He yelled as his echo surrounded the whole room.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode Eleven: Recovering Memories

"Come on! This traffic must be shorter by now!" Kevin exclaimed, as he honked to the other car to hurry up. "How's Roxanne?" Gwen asked Ben. "She's still asleep." Ben replied. She was still unconscious, her head on Ben's legs. "Is she breathing normally?" Gwen asked. Ben checked her pulse and her nose. "Yep." He nodded, acting strangely calm. "How long until to the ER?" Ben asked Kevin. "For the looks of it…3 hours." Kevin said glumly. "What?" Ben exclaimed. "Don't worry Ben, if Roxanne's asleep the whole time she'll be fine." Gwen reassured. "I'm not taking any chances." Ben turned into Big Chill and turned invisible while carrying Roxanne in his arms. He then flew out of the car, invisible still, and hovered away. "Ben! Wait!" Gwen called out of the window. "He's long gone." Kevin said still looking at the road. Gwen turned to him. He then looked at her. "Hero got a mission to fulfill." He said to Gwen as she slumped on her chair. "He grows up too fast…." She mumbled to herself.

"How much longer Dr. Franhex?" A nurse asked the male doctor. "Until she's breathing normally, Allie, how's her oxygen?" He asked the other nurse. "She's doing fine…but she's had a bad lung history…So it seems that she's had ARDS developed in her for a while now…" The nurse replied. "Really?" Dr. Franhex asked. "She's also had an internal wound that has been re-opened by who or whatever she fought or happened…" The nurse also said. "This is terrible; I'll go tell Mr. Tennyson soon." Dr. Franhex began walking towards the door and then another nurse stopped him before he reached it. "Dr. Franhex, you need to check something before you go…" She said. "What is it Sally?" He asked her. "It's about Ms. McCloud's heart…" She then showed Dr. Franhex the x-ray they've recently took of her. "It seems there's also another wound there that just got re-opened. Right close to the pulmonary vein, if we don't do something it will bleed internally…she has already lost more than half's worth of blood…" She said. "I'll go tell him the news and if he's willing to give up blood for this young lady…" He turned and left.

_Man…I can't believe this…Roxanne's hurt…I got this stupid mole on my neck that keeps itching and…I am a stupid jerk…What am I supposed to do? _Ben thought to himself sitting there at the ER waiting room. "Um…Mr. Tennyson." A voice called out from behind. Ben turned. "How is she?" He asked. "Well…she's loosing blood…also she'll need an operation…a heart operation." The doctor said. "A heart operation?" Ben gasped. "Her pulmonary vein is ripping off…so she needs extra blood fast. But…so it seems her blood type is O…" The doctor trailed off. "I will need to speak to your guardians if you wish to make this decision, also with hers…." The doctor continued. "Really? My blood type is O…I'll do it. I'll donate as much as possible." Ben said firmly. "I understand you care for her a lot, Mr. Tennyson." The doctor smiled. Ben's eyes shone. "I do sir…I do…"

"What with the what!" Lorietta said on the phone talking to Gwen. "What happened?" Xhilent asked. "Oh. My…Awwww!" Lorietta then squealed. "That's sooo sweet!" Lorietta giggled as she heard Gwen speak on the phone. "What happened?" Xhilent continued to ask. "He. Did. Not!" Lorietta continued. "Oh nooo he didn't, I'd say he's a cutie fosho~ fosho~" Lorietta nodded. "What…Happened…" Xhilent asked for the third time. "Oh, ok I'll call Papi right now. Ok, Bye~" Lorietta hung up. "So? What happened?" Xhilent asked. "Oh, Roxanne just needs a guardian to sign for the operation that she needs, so I'm going to call Papi. Also, Ben's 'gonna donate his blood for her! Isn't that soooo sweet?" Lorietta announced. "So what was with the 'fosho'?" Xhilent asked. "Some cute guy asked Gwen out, alright? Jeez, Ms. Nosy!" Lorietta turned and called her father while Xhilent stood there utterly confused.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson, You allow your son to do something like this?" The doctor asked. "If it has to do with our son saving anything or anyone, we'll be in total support." Mrs. Tennyson said. "Alright, Mr. Tennyson do you feel the same way?" The doctor asked. "As a twin, Doctor." Mr. Tennyson replied. "Okay, I just need to speak with the nurses to prepare a station for your son to stay at." The doctor immediately went and told the main nurse and she nodded. The main nurse left quickly. "Now…about Ms. McCloud…" The doctor turned. A large man went before the doctor. His hair was blonde as followed with his mustache, he wore a general suit. "Hello, I am General Laurent I have come from all the way from France. It's nice to meet you." General Laurent said with his French accent, while shaking his hands with the doctor. "Are you the legal guardian of Roxanne McCloud?" The doctor asked. "Yes, I am her uncle. She has lost her father while her mother disowns her. I now have custody of this young lady." General Laurent said. "Oh…I see…" The doctor read Roxanne's medical file. "I see…I see your signature in most of these…these seem legit." The doctor then looked up. "Mr. Blanc will you sign these warrants and come with me." The doctor lead General Laurent towards another room. Lorietta walked behind smiling. "So Ben, You feel like a real hero now don't cha?" Lorietta smiled. Ben smiled. "Yeah." He replied shyly. A red-haired nurse smiled towards Ben. "Mr. Tennyson will you follow me please to the blood transfer?" She smiled. "Alright guys, wish me luck." Ben smiled. "Have fun being weak as a piece of paper, Tennyson." Kevin saluted. "Be careful, Ben." Gwen held Ben's hand. He put it on top of hers. "Don't worry I'll be fine." Ben smiled. She let go and he walked with the red-headed nurse. "There he goes…" Gwen sighed. "Going…going…gone." Lorietta squinted.

"Oh, dear. I must talk to Ben…" Paradox said looking at his watch, he turned at Ben's room and taped on his watch. "Right on time." He smiled. He walked into Ben's room and he saw Ben laying on the bed ready to go on with the blood transfer. "Hello, Ben." Paradox greeted. "Hey, Paradox, what are you doing here?" Ben asked. "Oh, I must talk to you…about Roxanne." He said. "What?" Ben said sleepily. "Well…Her father told me to talk to you about her past." Paradox explained. "How did you talk to him?" Ben asked shocked. "A time traveler knows and owns many secrets, Ben. You will achieve them someday, somehow." Paradox said. Ben gave Paradox a confused look. "Now, Ben we have to time travel back to Roxanne's beginnings." Paradox said while looking at his watch.

"Here." Paradox said as in a quarter-milli-second they're in a different place. Ben checked if he was wearing his hospital clothes, he was wearing his casual wear instead. "So…where are we? Exactly?" Ben asked. "We are at the beginning of Roxanne's end." Paradox said. Ben gasped thinking it was when Roxanne dies, but instead. "Enchantress, I cannot let you do this…" An unfamiliar voice said. "I may, I should, I shall! You must give me your throne or else!" Enchantress demanded. "I will not, I am not , and I shall not! Enchantress…I love you but…I will not allow this insane act!" The man pleaded. "Nothing will stop me…not you, not our stupid daughter, no one…I will gain purpose as Queen! I will reign! I will conquer! And you…won't stop me…" Enchantress laughed crazily. Ben was leaning on the wall watching everything. Then, a little girl, what it seemed like Roxanne, came over and looked up at her father. "Daddy, What's going on? Why are you both yelling? Is there something wrong?" She asked. "Honey, everything is okay, just go play with your toys…or with Nightfall…" Her father said. "But…Nightfall…" Roxanne trailed off. "Enough! I am second tired of acting Mommy for this stupid little girl." Enchantress screeched. She then looked at Roxanne, then back at her husband. "Say your last words, Issac." Enchantress smiled mischievously. "No…" He said under his breath. "I'll give you 15 minutes until to your last decision…" Enchantress hovered up and watched him stare at her with full of fear. "Roxanne…I know you don't know what's going on…but…I love you, honey, with all my heart and soul. Whatever happens to you or whatever Mommy does to you from now on, stay strong and don't be afraid…I'll always be here…" He then pointed to his heart. Roxanne touched her heart. "Daddy, are you going somewhere?" Roxanne asked. "Yes, I'm going somewhere that I cannot come back from…I just want you to know that I love you and that's all I can say or do…" He looked into Roxanne's dark blue eyes, a tear shed from his eye, rolling down his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her close to him. "Capitan Banana, I want you to know, you're my hero in my book." He said, shuddering. "Really?" Roxanne asked. "Yes. You're the best hero I've ever met. I've loved doing missions with you and adventures…but now Capitan Banana must go on alone, to become strong, brave, smart, pretty, and to grow up." He continued. "But, I want you to help me too, Daddy." Roxanne said back. "Sometimes you need to mature on your own like any fruit." He said. "But Daddy…I'll still need your help, still…" Roxanne hesitated. "Fine, whenever you need me just call me…and I'll be there…" He let go and looked at her. "Will you promise me that you'll keep on being a good girl?" He then showed his pinky. Roxanne smiled and took out her pinky. Their pinkys intertwined. "I cross my heart…" Roxanne began. "Hope to die…" He finished. He then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Capitan Banana." He said smiling. "I love you too, Daddy." She then hugged him. "Are you sure you can't come back?" Roxanne asked. "Nope, if you see me…and see me with my eyes closed…I'm asleep in a better place…" He explained. "Can I go too?" Roxanne continued. "No…I have to go…you'll go someday, when it's your time…" He explained. "Wait…Daddy are you going to…die?" Roxanne asked. He only stayed silent. He then sighed. "You're learning very fast, Roxanne." He said. Tears then shed through Roxanne's eyes. "Daddy! No! Don't leave me! I need you! I love you! I don't want you to leave! Nooo! Daddy please! Don't go! Don't leave! PLEASE!" Roxanne begged. She was crying and holding onto his shirt. "Roxanne, it has to be done…or else…the world will be in danger…what matters most? One person's life? Or a million?" He asked her. "Yours!" Roxanne answered. He only smiled. "Honey…you're amazing you'll do great things…just keep strong, be persistent and be brave." He looked at Enchantress. "And don't let _anything_ stop you, ever…understand?" He stood up. Roxanne nodded. "Yes, Daddy, I understand…" She answered. "Alright, my time is up…" He stood beyond Enchantress. "Roxanne, don't look…" He said. Roxanne looked at Enchantress with fury. "Well…that was emotional…humans…as expected." Enchantress said. "Now…What's your decision?" She asked. "Take the throne…but never…kill my daughter, take me instead…I'm useless…" He said. Roxanne's eyes began to glow.

"No! This cannot happen!" Ben blurted. "Ben, you cannot interrupt what has happened. It's hopeless…" Paradox explained. "Poor…Roxanne…" Ben's eyes began to water. "I know, it can get very personal…and harsh, but that's the way life is sometimes…filled with pain and anguish." Paradox sighed. "This is why I took you here…to see what Roxanne's father had put for you…to see what Roxanne's has gone through…" Paradox put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "Don't think about jumping in and turning into Humongusaur, we're invisible and they can't hear us…" Paradox then took his hand off. Ben only sighed and looked at the ground, wishing he could of done something at this moment. Tears overwhelmed Ben, he couldn't handle it in, and continued to watch by the wall.

"Stop!" Roxanne said. Enchantress looked at Roxanne's direction. "What now brat?" Enchantress asked. Roxanne's hand was filled with glowing blue manna. She blasted at Enchantress. "You're no mother of mine, Enchantress." Roxanne said. "Oh, boy! The little one learned that she's part anodie, great! Now, let's get this over with…" Enchantress blasted back at Roxanne while she dodged Enchantress' blast. They continued to fight until, Enchantress blasted Roxanne by the chest and she then fell to the ground unconscious. "Enchantress! Stop!" He said. "Right…now you…" Enchantress lifted her hand and put a right target at Issac. "Now…Goodbye, Issac McCloud!" She then blasted with all her might as he shed a tear and said, "This is all for you…Roxanne." He said looking back with his last breath and thumped at the ground, dead.

Ben wanted to run towards them, but Paradox stopped him. "Now, now, we're not finished, Ben." Paradox said. Ben looked back at Paradox with anguish. "I know, Ben, but there is more to see." Paradox replied.

Enchantress laughed maniacally. She then ran off and left. A few minutes later, Roxanne awoke from her unconsciousness. She then walked towards her father. She leaned towards him and saw his pale face. "I hope…" Roxanne shed another tear. "I'll see you…again…Daddy…" She then cried and cried until her clamor echoed into the ceilings of the room. "Alright, Ben. Let's go…" Paradox held Ben's left shoulder. Ben's tears continuously flowed like a cascade. He then walked with Paradox, silently crying.

"Ben, now do you understand how, Roxanne felt, at that moment?" Paradox asked. Ben didn't reply. "Ben…I understand that best friends fight and all…but I understand you love…her more than just friends, right?" Paradox continued. Ben still looked at the ground in no response. "Ben, I am here to help you no suffer, and I am sent by you, yourself and many other people, to speak to you, Ben…Now you understand…why?" Paradox looked at Roxanne's lifeless body, only asleep. "Here she is…tell her how you feel…make her understand…that she's beautiful in someone else's eyes, that she's worth something by someone she cares about…Ben, make her feel special." Paradox smiled and disappeared. Ben turned towards Roxanne. "Don't worry, Roxanne. You'll be fine…I'll make sure of that." Ben finished.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode Twelve: Sweet Dreams of Enslavement

Ben then closed his eyes and now he's back at his room, waiting for his blood to be transferred.

"Ben…Ben, Are you okay?" Gwen asked. He then opened his eyes slowly, focusing onto Gwen. "Hey…" He said, sleepily. "It's amazing that you fell asleep through the whole thing." Gwen commented. "I did?" Ben asked, reaching for the cookies that were next to him. "Yep, the nurse said that when she went inside you were fast asleep." Kevin joined in. "Oh…weird…I thought for a second I saw Paradox…" Ben trailed off, finishing his cookie. "Paradox?" Gwen interrupted. "I think they took a little too much blood." Kevin joked. "Uh huh." Gwen agreed. "I think you need to take up more rest, Ben." Gwen suggested. "No…wait, I want to see Roxanne…" Ben hesitated. "She's still in the Operation Room." Gwen then patted Ben's head. "Go to sleep, we'll still be here." Gwen smiled. Ben smiled back. "Then we'll go get smoothies?" He joked, also finishing his apple juice. He then put everything to the table next to him and lays back. "Yeah, sure." Gwen replied. Ben's eyes closed and he then fell asleep. "Jee, we need to make Ben a donor more often, he's less annoying." Kevin continued to tease. Gwen sighed. "I hope he's alright…I mean, they took 75% of his blood, and he's still talking, like a normal person." Gwen leaned towards Kevin. "I hope he'll be fine…" Gwen sighed, deeply. "He'll be fine, he's a hero after all." Kevin said wrapping his arm close to her.

"So, aren't you a bit of, pale." Paradox's voice echoed and in a blink they're somewhere else. "Wait, aren't I asleep?" Ben asked towards Paradox who was right next to him they were in a different planet, Ben looked around curiously. "Where are we?" Ben asked. "Boy, you ask a million questions in a second." Paradox replied. When Ben was going to say something else, Paradox moved on. "Yes, Ben you are asleep, however, I have managed to grab you out through your self-conscious, it may seem that you're dreaming, nevertheless, you're here with me visibly. It's an illusion of something that holds many theories and algorithms that you, my boy, may not understand." Paradox explained. "So…I'm not dreaming?" Ben asked. "Yes and no, this is what you may call; Corporal Dreaming." Paradox then snapped his fingers. They were then in a different world. "Here we are." Paradox looked at the ocean. Ben smiled and admired the bright blue ocean view. "Where are we, now?" Ben asked, feeling the ocean breeze blowing at his face. "Utopiaox, The most visited world in the whole Milky Way." Paradox informed. "Here is where Vilgax, lies, roams, lives..." Paradox also mentioned. "Wait…isn't he still under the fish bowl?" Ben asked. "Actually he regained his strength right after and destroyed two worlds before…" Paradox said. "What!" "Don't worry, Roxanne took care of it…" Paradox winked. Paradox then jumped off the cliff they were currently on. Ben looked downward, surprised. "Paradox!" Be yelled. He tried to see where did Paradox fell. He then blinked and he was somewhere else.

"Where are we now?" Ben asked. "We are…here." Paradox said. Looking upwards towards a large city beheld before a few miles away, Ben awed in amazement. "This is the Utopiaox's city, Eroax." Paradox explained. "This is where Vilgax is at?" Ben asked. "Yes, however we now have company…" Paradox looked at his right side, while Lewis and Julie walked towards them. "Julie?...Clark?" Ben asked. "It's Lewis!" Lewis said back. "Hello…Ben." Julie said looking away from Ben. "Hey…" Ben said rolling his eyes away from Julie's direction. "Right…Now, can we get this over with?" Lewis hesitated and absorbed the wood from the bark of the tree right next to him. "Surely." Ben smirked as he transformed into Fast Track. He smiled and dashed towards Lewis and began with a quick, swift punch at the stomach. Lewis slammed right at Julie she dodged quickly away from Lewis' direction. "Hey!" She called back. "Hey, he's your boyfriend, right? Take care of him, then!" Ben said back. "Ugh! I am _not _his girlfriend." Julie said rolling her eyes. "What!" Lewis groaned back. "Someone doesn't seem too happy." Ben joked. Lewis tried to pull himself up, and then Julie ran towards him and helped him up. "Jee, I miss those times…" Ben said, trying to remind Julie, that she rarely helped Ben when he needed help. "Jee, I missed those times when you just were, normal!" Julie said back. "I was never 'normal' to you!" Ben said back. "Oh yeah!" Julie talked back. "Yeaaah!" Ben replied. "Enough!" A voice said in the background. "Enough, fighting!" It said, as it walked out of the bush. "It is forbidden to argue, or fight in any manner here!" It said. "Well hello, Lexad. It's so nice to see you again." Paradox greeted, and then bowed. "Who's this?" Lewis asked Julie. "I dunno…some royal, or something…" Julie replied blankly. "I am Prince Lexad, the last true blood of this century." The figure said, as it shone like an anodite. "Oh…Prince Lex, alright…let's move on…" Ben said transforming back into his human form. "You are…the Ben Tennyson?" Prince Lex asked. "Yes…I am…" Ben smiled. "Oh…well…with your permission, may I take the hand of your mate…Roxanne?" He asked him. "What! She's…not my…mate…we're friends okay?" Ben blushed. "I see you're cheeks are as red as the sun, I see you share some affection for her." Prince Lex smiled. Ben looked angrily at Paradox. "Well…Prince Lex, I see that she's a wonderful, princess, however, I believe she wouldn't want to be…your mate, Prince Lex." Paradox explained. "Why not? I own her old country, don't I?" Prince Lex hesitated. "I am totally confused, right now…" Ben mumbled. "Hey, I also want to take her hand!" Lewis said angrily. "Wait! What!" Ben shrieked. "I see she's a prize for three men…" Julie said blankly. "I see you share jealously, Ms. Yamamoto." Paradox jumped in. "I do not!" She looked away from Paradox. "However, she doesn't even know you!" Ben pointed at Prince Lex. "And she doesn't even like YOU!" Ben then pointed at Lewis. "So what makes you any different?" Lewis said back. "Yeah!" Prince Lex argued back. Ben then turned red again. "Um…I…I'm a jerk okay!" Ben looked away. "I treated…Roxanne like a jerk and I shouldn't of have…she's a good person who doesn't think for herself…she did something I wanted to do…and I just let her down…I squished her like a grape…making her feel worthless…." Ben said looking down, at the floor. "That is why she's loved by many, Ben. She's kindhearted and… I know she'll forgive you, Ben." Paradox smiled, and patted his back. "Well…she does actually recognize me and I didn't treat her like…what do you humans say? Like trash." Prince Lex commented. "Oh…" Ben moaned. A rumbling sound shook the floor. "Earthquake!" Lewis called out. "No! It can't be…there's never earthquakes here." The prince walked towards the cliff that showed the full view of Eroax. "Oh…no…Intruder!" The prince gasped. "Vilgax." Ben and Julie said at the same time. They looked back at each other and looked away. "Vilgax? Conqueror of ten worlds?" Prince Lex asked. "Yes, you must be in with the celebs, aren't cha?" Ben smiled. "Of course, worst villain ever. That's what I've heard…" He said. "That I defeated." Ben then transformed into Jet Ray, and hovered off. Paradox walked and followed Ben's direction. The prince looked back and followed them.

"My gosh, Ben has been asleep for how long?" Gwen asked the nurse. "Yes, Mr. Tennyson has been sleeping for about 22 hours…ever since you've left." The nurse said. "What! Is this bad?" Gwen asked the nurse. "Well…since we took out a lot of blood he's been very weak and needs the sleep." The nurse continued. "But…however he's going through the symptoms of hypersomnia…" The nurse said sadly. "What!" Gwen screeched. "Can we go see him?" Kevin asked. "You can…" The nurse let them in Ben's room. They looked at their left where the same cookies and juice lay. Ben was fast asleep. His eyes were closed, and his head tilted to the side. He breathed normally. The heart meter beeped as normal as his heart beat. "He's been like that ever since you left…" The nurse said, worriedly. Gwen leaned over, towards Ben. "Ben?" Gwen shook Ben, softly. His head leaned to the left. "BEN!" She begged.

The ground shook more violently. A loud voice shook the ground more. Ben flied down towards the plain ground and listened. He then turned back to normal. "BEN! ARE YOU OKAY! SAY SOMETHING!" It said loudly. "…Gwen?" Ben asked to himself, hearing the recognizable voice. "Gwen! I'm fine! Just stop shaking me!" Ben yelled back.

Ben said that, however his eyes were still closed. "What! What's happening! Wake up!" Gwen said back.

The ground rumbled more as Gwen replied. "I can't! I have to say here in this dream, if you mess with me, asleep. I might get hurt…so don't worry. I'm fine!" Ben replied back.

"Is Roxanne there?" Gwen asked.

"Nope." Ben said back. He turned while Lex and Paradox catches up to him. "Only Paradox, Prince Lex…and Lewis…." Ben began quiet.

"Anyone else?" Gwen questioned, still utterly clueless of what was going on. "…Julie is here also…" Ben mumbled, his eyes were still closed, asleep. "JULIE!" Gwen gasped.

At the Utopiaox, it began to rumble again. "I'll talk to you later!" Ben said as he ran off towards Eroax, the main city.

Gwen looked towards at Kevin. "He'll be fine." Kevin smiled. Gwen turned to the direction at the nurse, already known she was gone.

"Was that Roxanne? I remember her voice was more…different than that…" Prince Lex commented. "No…it was my cousin…Gwen." Ben replied, blankly. "Are you being sarcastic?" Prince Lex asked. "No, she's The Gwen Tennyson…my cousin." Ben said back. "Oh…then instead of Roxanne's hand may I take hers?" Prince Lex's voice squeaked, in the end. "You're very desperate, aren't you?" Ben commented. "No…I just really admire your…cousin, Gwen Tennyson…and The Princess Roxanne." He smiled. "Well, they're both taken, buddy." Ben replied back. "But, I thought that Roxanne was single…?" Prince Lex tilted his head and stopped, when Ben suddenly stopped also. Ben turned. "If you ask me any permission about taking any girl's hand, I promise you'll regret it." Ben said, darkly. "Oh…well then…I'll just do it myself, trying to be polite." Prince Lex dashed off. "But…" Ben never finished. When Ben was going to blow a gasket, Paradox put his hand on his shoulder. "Patience, is key, my boy." He said, smiling. Ben sighed deeply. "We're close." Paradox pointed at the big castle. Ben turned to Paradox. "Right…" Ben nodded.

"Everybody! Everybody! Places! Places!" The native said trying to get the rest of the natives in order. Ben gave a confused look. "All of them look like anodites…but it isn't Anodine…" Ben said. "These were they're ancestors. The Utoux." Paradox explained. "Really?" Ben asked. "However, that's another path, another time." Paradox then walked away and disappeared. "Wait! Where are you-…going…" Ben sighed as the rest of the utoux scrambled to be at one place. He then ran towards the center where was Vilgax and Prince Lex, but Vilgax was winning. Ben smiled. "Finally, some action around here." Ben then transformed into Rath. "'Lemme tell 'ya somethin', Octopus Man! Rath beat you with all his might! Rath is victorious!" Ben then ran towards Vilgax and punched him at the stomach, making him let go of Prince Lex. He then hit towards one of the statues of Prince Lex. "Aw! That was my favorite!" Prince Lex complained. Rath shook his head and groaned. Vilgax stood back up and then Lewis jumped in. "Go!" Lewis said back as he fought back with Vilgax. "What! What's with you!" Rath said, confused. "Go, or you'll regret it." Lewis signaled towards the mob of utoux ran towards Rath, thinking he was another mutant. "Get him!" One of the leaders commanded. "Aw…man…" Ben then transformed back to normal. Then something pulled him away from the crowd. It was… "Julie? What are you-" She hushed him. "I'm going to get you out of here, but we have to become slaves." Julie said. "Wait…what!" Ben then gets his mouth covered by her hand. "Sssh!" She hushed again. "It'll take a few, but since I know…sort of…how Vilgax is…" She then looked downwards. "I…miss you a lot, Ben…" She then began to cry. Ben only sighed deeply. "Julie…I know you're acting…I mean if you really 'love me'. Why did you lie to me? Then, end up with this weirdo…" Ben then turned around and then getting stopped by her. "I mean it, Ben…I really ended up…loving you…and I know you have no plan to move on like this…" Julie hesitated. "No…I can't move on, I don't want to be with someone who broke my heart and squished it like a grape…a long time ago." Ben turned around and left. Julie stood there, and cried wishing he would come back.

"You know, Ben. She really wanted to help you." Paradox jumped in. "No thanks, I mean I knew she held something against Roxanne, and how she said she used me for more fame? I already suspected it…" Ben hesitated. "Also, you loved her too…" Paradox said. "I know but…I can't go back…I'm deeply in love with Roxanne already…I just can't leave one and stay with the other…" Ben then looked at Paradox. "But, I already did that…didn't I?" Ben smiled, sadly. "Well Ben, I said these things to at least get your conscience back and running…" Paradox smiled, already knowing he accomplished what he had to do. "It's up to you, my boy." He then walked away. "I don't need to think about love, right now…I have Vilgax to fight…if Lewis didn't keep him too busy." Ben huffed going back where Lewis and Vligax was. Lewis was unconscious on the floor with Julie by his side. Ben huffed and walked away. In the opposite direction. "Hello." Paradox welcomed again. "Paradox? I thought you-" Ben then saw Paradox turn back into his original form. "Vilgax." Ben gave a glare. "It was a nice time giving you a pep talk, Tennyson." He chuckled. "Yeah, I never knew acting was so…fun." Julie smirked. Lewis stood back up. "I'm proud of you, babe." Lewis kissed Julie on the head. Ben gagged at them. "This was a well done team-up, now thank you for your services-" Vilgax then shot at Lewis and Julie. They both fell unconscious. Ben then turned at Vilgax. "You are now my new trophy, Tennyson." He smiled. "I don't think so…" Ben smirked as he then transformed into Fast Track and then ran towards Vilgax and then got immediately shocked by him and then passed out.

"Gwen…I don't think this is going to work." Kevin sighed, as he saw Gwen mention a whole book full of spells that tried to wake Ben up, however it didn't work. "Kevin, don't bother me, please. I need to work on this a.s.a.p!" Gwen said. "I know this something Tennyson has to do alone…" Kevin suggested. "I…know…" Gwen sighed. "Alright…then…" Gwen sighed deeply. She then hovered down, and then Kevin escorted Gwen out of Ben's room.

"Great, Julie didn't lie…I was ending up being a slave…" Ben said to himself chained up into a high tech cell. A native walked towards Ben. "Are you Tennyson?" He asked him. "Yes…" Ben replied. "The master asks for you…" Then the utoux pressed a button on the wall that let go of Ben, however he still had thick electronic chains already on his hands, covering his Ultramatrix. He then followed the utoux into Vilgax's new lair. "Hello, Tennyson." Vilgax smiled. "Thanks…Roxanne, you got this…" Ben mumbled. "Now, take him in as the lowest of the pyramid…a slave." He smiled. "In addition, give him the worst job you've ever thought of…" Vilgax pointed at the door as the servants took Ben out of the lair, as the chuckles of Vilgax grew louder and louder by the second. The door slammed shut as they continued to take Ben where he was sent. To the tar pits.

"So…basically…this is how you all just go under one guy, and believe it's all over?" Ben asked the other slaves, they didn't reply back. "I don't believe this…" Ben huffed. "I know Tennyson…this isn't going good for me either…" Prince Lex said to Ben. Ben gave a weird look to him. "Um…" "-It's a long story…" He interrupted Ben. "Vilgax over thrones you?" Ben guessed. "Y-yeah…" Prince Lex stutters. "Well…I know what to do…now…" Ben said to himself. "And what is that…" Prince Lex jumped in. "Never mind…" Ben said as he stood up and walked away from Prince Lex, then being escorted to his cell. Ben sighed and sat down. He thought, and thought, wondering if he would get out of this mess. _Was that really Vilgax, that whole time? Or was it Paradox? Confusion…likes to distract the mind…_Ben thought. He then looked at his mostly shielded Ultramatrix, chain cover, so he wouldn't get to it anyhow. "So…basically…if I can only…fool...Vilgax?" Ben then continued to think more. "Wait…Gwen! She could fool him!" Ben smiled. Then Paradox walked into his cell. "Hello, Ben. Confusion is amazing isn't it?" Paradox smiled. "Wait…how do I know you're the real Paradox?" Ben stood up in his defense stance. "That I know about your plan and…" He then let Gwen walk out from right behind him. "Ben!" She smiled and she ran and hugged him. "How did you get here?" Ben asked. "Through me, of course." Paradox jumped in. "Well…I know that…" Ben laughed. "It's a long story…now…what's the plan?" Gwen asked. "First…disguise yourselves…" Ben said looking at his cell door. "We are; we're invisible." Gwen winked. "Oh…good enough…" Ben smiled. "Now…here's the plan…" Ben began as the two of them huddled around him.

"Intruder!" The guard called out as Gwen threw manna blasts at them and the others. Ben smiled and then looks at his Ultramatrix, that was broken free by Gwen, and transformed into Fast Track to hurry fast over to Vilgax's lair. Gwen easily defeated the guards following Ben towards the lair. Vilgax arose angrily and then began to fire at Ben, however, he swiftly dodged the shots. He then quickly turned into Ultimate Big Chill and then froze Vilgax. Immediately, he punched Vilgax in the gut and making him slam against the wall. He couldn't get up and Ben continuously punched and kicked Vilgax into unconsciousness. Gwen quickly made a strong force field around Vilgax and then they both looked at Paradox, wondering what they'll do next. "Oh well…that was quick…" Paradox then looked at his watch. "Few minutes early…" He commented. "Yeah, fighting Vilgax is a breeze." Ben smiled as he turned back to normal. "Well now, it think it's time to go." Paradox said as he snapped his fingers and Vilgax is gone. "Where is he?" Gwen asked Paradox. "He's in a better place now…" Paradox said as he looked behind Ben, which was Lewis and Julie. "Hello…Tennyson…" Lewis greeted again, and rolling his eyes. "It's funny how you guy thought that by teaming up with Vilgax, would defeat me…" Ben smiled. "It was HIS idea! I swear!" Julie confessed. "Great, you're totally by my side…" Lewis gave an angry look towards Ben, and then walked up towards him. "I will destroy you and win back my precious Roxanne…but don't you ever forget it." Lewis threatened. "Alright, and I'll just win her right back." Ben said with a smirk. "Let's see how long that smirk lasts…" Lewis said and turned around with Julie around by his arm. Julie looked back at Ben, Ben looked at her and looked away, she sighed and looked down. She then turned and leaned onto Lewis, following him into the darkness. Ben then looked at Paradox. "So, how do we get 'outta here?" He asked. "Like this."Paradox snapped his fingers, making Ben wake up at the hospital room he was assigned to. "Now we're here." Paradox smiled. "Oh…" Ben looked at himself and he was already into his normal clothes. "Go…see her." Gwen smiled. Ben smiled back as he got up and went towards Roxanne's room.

She was fast asleep. He smiled. He walked towards her. She then heard Ben's footsteps and woke up. She smiled. "Hey…" She croaked. She was already in her normal clothes. "Hey…" Ben continued to smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked her. "Good…fine…well…better…" Roxanne replied. "Great, so…what did the 'doc say?" Ben asked. "Well…the blood transfer was a success, but they said you were suffering from hypersomnia…are you alright?" She asked him with concern. "I'm fine…let's just say I had a really long dream…" Ben smirked. "Corporal dreaming?" Roxanne guessed. Ben gasped. "How did you-" "Paradox told me." She interrupted. "Oh…so you…know?" Ben sat down. "Yep." Roxanne then sat up. "I feel a hundred times better…can I go to the Burger Shack?" She pleaded. "Well…let's see…you haven't gotten an 'okay' from your uncle, doctor…" Ben began to list. "Yes I do, Sleeping Beauty." Roxanne showed her doctors note. "Oh haha!" Ben laughed. "Let's go." Roxanne winked. "Alright, let's roll." Ben smiled as he carried her out of the room, towards the exit.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode Thirteen: Secrets

"My plan is almost complete!" Enchantress giggled. "That stupid Tennyson doesn't even know what had hit him!" She continued as she heard her echo bounce into the large mess hall. She paced back and forth, as making clicking sounds with her heels. "I'd never know it but…that Deadly Kiss spell worked, like a charm!" Enchantress turned, reminding of who just arrived. "Speaking of charms…Welcome, Charmcaster…to my domain." Enchantress welcomed. "Thanks to you…that is." Enchantress' voice went darker. "I've come here for my pay." Charmcaster demanded. "Just like a wise one once said…Patience my dear…Patience…" Enchantress smiled darkly as ever.

"So…who are we looking for again?" Ben asked walking with Kevin and Gwen. "We're trying to look for Charmcaster." Gwen replied. "Disturbingly, she's not been having any police reports for months now…" Gwen continued. "Oh…" Ben nodded. "Yeah, especially when Morningstar broke up with her…" Kevin mumbled. "Why did they break up, again?" Ben asked. "Because he forgot her true name." Gwen replied. "What was her true name?" Ben crossed his arms thinking. "Helen? Harriet?" Ben mumbled. "Well…it doesn't matter now. We still need to know if she's planning something diabolical." Gwen hesitated. "But how do you know that she's been doing something bad?" Kevin then asked Gwen. "Well…you see ever since we went to that planet…after we fought Enchantress…I felt a large manna blast headed towards us…but it wasn't visible…I felt a strong jolt onto us…it was strange, incredible…like no other power I've ever imagined…" Gwen explained. Ben then nodded and then he began to scratch his neck with irritation. Gwen gave Ben a strange look. "What's that?" Gwen curiously asked. "Uh…nothing." Ben replied quickly. "Let me see!" Gwen then demanded. "No! It's ugly!" Ben said back. "Been in Poison Ivy, lately?" Kevin joked. "Very funny." Ben said angrily. "I'm serious Ben, let me look at that!" Gwen walked closer to Ben. "No! You might get infected!" Ben continued to give excuses. "I will not." Gwen sighed. "It's terrible!" Ben hesitated. "Come on it isn't that…." Gwen dozed off as she saw on Ben a dark rose-like tattoo on Ben's neck. "You're lying; this isn't a rash, Ben! What's the meaning of this!" Gwen scolded. "Huh?" Ben gave a confused look at the fuming Gwen. "You have a tattoo on your neck, you liar!" Gwen nagged. "A tattoo?" Ben was still confused. "Stop acting innocent Tennyson. I know you did that just to look 'bad boy-ish' around Roxanne." Kevin smirked. "I really don't know what you guys are talking about." Ben said, concerned. "Look." Kevin pointed at the rear-view mirror at his car. Ben went and looked at it. He then started to notice a faint italicized 'E' in the center of the rose. A sudden jolt went around his neck area and more thorns formed around the dark rose. "Gwen…" Ben said with fear. "I…think this is the spell you were talking about…" Ben finished.

"Man, I miss eating like this…" Roxanne commented as she stuffed her face with another burger. Lorietta gave Roxanne a challenging look. "Hey Anne." Lorietta smiled. "Yeah?" Roxanne replied with her mouth full. "Whoever finishes the slowest wins?" Lorietta exclaimed. "Wait…isn't it whoever finishes the fastest wins?" Roxanne asked. "Yeah, but I don't know I want it to be a challenge!" Lorietta giggled at the thought. A large slam at the door startled Lorietta as she hurried behind the couch. The door slowly fell onto the floor and a recognizable figure stood behind it. "Long time no see, Princess." Charmcaster glanced as Roxanne slyly drank her soda. "What's new? Hope." Roxanne replied. "I 'dunno just wanting to say, Hi." Charmcaster looked at her nails for a second as her manna blazed on her arm. Roxanne calmly put her soda on the coffee table and stood up. She immediately snapped her fingers and both of them were already at Leger Domain. "You're so generous, Princess. Just where I want to be!" Charmcaster smiled, forgetting Roxanne was an anodie. "Well, you know it sort of makes it a little more interesting." Roxanne said sarcastically.

"So basically…This is just a love spell?" Ben asked, curiously. "Yep." Gwen replied, occupied with her spell book. "Did you find a way to break it?" Kevin asked. "Not quite…it says that the enchanter has to break it themselves." Gwen said, sadly. "Oh…that's just great, so Enchantress has to break it?" Ben huffed, irritably. "That's what it says so far…" Gwen looked back at her spell book. "But…why would she use it on me?" Ben asked Gwen. "I don't know…maybe she has a 'thing' for teenage heroes." Gwen said blankly. "I doubt that." Kevin mumbled. "But she's gone out with every other criminal in the entire Milky Way." Gwen sharply cut it. "Yeah, villains!" Ben said. "I think she wants to use you in a different way, Ben. Since you're linked with Roxanne, Enchantress might just want you to go poof, like her…" "Father…" Ben cut in. "Right Tennyson, she's sort of working like now a days." Kevin nodded in agreement. "She's been just destroying Roxanne's loved ones and she's beginning with me." Ben looked at the ground. "But I won't let that happen."

"Let's get on with it, Hope. What's the plan?" Roxanne demanded. "Oh, I'd hate to spoil the surprise…now would I?" Charmcaster giggled. Roxanne then blew a large manna blast at Charmcaster. She blocked it. Charmcaster then summoned her rock monsters. They ran towards Roxanne. She then destroyed them by a shot, heading for Charmcaster. Roxanne then summoned her manna lightning towards Charmcaster which shocked her instantly. "What is going on?" Roxanne then screeched. The shock stopped, Charmcaster chuckled beneath her breath. "Is that what you got, Princess?" She challenged. Roxanne grunted and then summoned her biggest lightning bolt and hovered towards Charmcaster. A large bolt at hand blasted it in Charmcaster's stomach. Charmcaster wailed so loud Leger Domain echoed. "So? Tell me!" Roxanne gave deep eye contact as the bolt grew larger and larger. "Alright! I give up! Enchantress is planning to destroy Tennyson! She's already casted the spell on him already!" Roxanne hovered back and let the rest of the bolt go. Charmcaster laughed maniacally. "But it's too late! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Charmcaster laughed as Roxanne gave her a long sick look and summoned another portal back to Earth. Chramcaster's laugh grew louder as Roxanne went closer towards the portal.

"Ben!" Lorietta barged into the room. Everybody turned to Lorietta in attention. "What's wrong?" Ben asks. "Something happened with Roxanne!" Lorietta squealed. "What do you mean?" Kevin asked. "Charmcaster came over!" Lorietta gasped. "Charmcaster?" Everyone else chorused. "Yup! And then she fought with Roxanne in Leger Domain! I just know it!" Lorietta stomped her foot as she said her last word. "Leger Domain, Gwen can you?" "I'm already on it." Gwen cut in as she then teleported everybody else to the setting.

Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and Lorietta stood over a big rock boulder. They looked around trying to find a struggle. "Nothing…" Kevin shook his head. "Where can they be?" Ben asked. "Hold up, I'm trying to look for them…" Gwen said, while her eyes glowed, searching Roxanne's manna. "She's gone, but…" "I'm here." Charmcaster giggled. "Charmcaster." Lorietta squinted. "What are you doing here?" Charmcaster screeched. "Nothing, but where's Roxanne?" Lorietta demanded. "Oh, the coward left, looking for her mommy." Charmcaster then made a crooked smile towards Ben, noticing the spell is accumulating onto his whole neck, towards his cheek. "Well, I have no part here anymore…bye-bye!" Charmcaster waved and disappears. Ben then felt a strong pain onto his chest, he moaned as he fell to the ground. He clenched around his heart feeling more and more pain as it thumped. "Ben!" Gwen gasped. "Tennyson! You can do it! Hold on!" Kevin also screamed. "I don't understand…" Ben moaned. Gwen leaned over and hushed Ben as he was slowly drifting to unconsciousness. "We're getting you out of here, Ben." Gwen promised as she then teleported all of them back to Ben's room.

"Mom, I'm second tired of you bugging me! Don't you have another life to live onto?" Roxanne said filled with anger. "Oh…honey, I just want to have fun with you, you're my only daughter and I-" "ENOUGH WITH THE LIES! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU'RE JUST A CRUEL WOMAN WITH NO LIFE OR WHATSOEVER WHO DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANYONE ELSE TO BOTHER BUT ME!" Roxanne screamed at the top of her lungs. "I've had it, you've went too far." Roxanne's arms were blazing with manna all over. Her eyes glowed fiercely. "Oh my, honey, you've only out done yourself. Just be patient right? The fun is only going to begin…" Enchantress then summoned all her Ex's to the stance. Roxanne instantly jumped and electrocuted every single one she looked at. She then hovered towards Enchantress and tried to electrocute her but a force field protected Enchantress, she hopped back, avoiding Roxanne. She giggled and then began her own electric power and then pointed it to Roxanne, and Roxanne then had hers ready too. They both blasted at the same time. They both repelled each other. Roxanne then hovered towards Enchantress and tried to attack again. She then hit her in the stomach. She immediately slammed onto the wall, Roxanne smiled seeing her plan was working, she then blew a billion punches, drilling more deeper and deeper into the thick wall. Enchantress then grabbed Roxanne's arms and shocked her to stop. Roxanne flew back and then looked at her Infinitrix. "Level 43 Big Chill. Overwrite." Roxanne ordered. "_Overwritten_." The Infinitrix said back. Roxanne turned into Big Chill. She quickly attacked Enchantress with a big blow of hail. Enchantress got cut on her arm a gush of blood flew out. She immediately healed her arm. "Great, getting icy aren't 'cha?" Enchantress grumbled. Roxanne with all her might then blew out a big blast of fire onto Enchantress. She then blocked it, again. Roxanne huffed in frustration. Enchantress then stopped. Roxanne paused. "Enough, if you keep on going to disrespect me, then your little love boat will be mine." Enchantress showed a clock. "See? He's only got…thirty minutes. Until, his whole mind, heart and body will only to due to serve to me." Enchantress smiled. "So, basically you lost, no matter how hard to try to beat me, I have a backup plan." Roxanne transformed back into her human self. "_Recharging to one percent_." The Infinitrix announced. "And it seems you're out of your own." Enchantress looked down onto Roxanne. Roxanne looked up, pale as ever she can ever be.

"How long has he been like this?" Max Tennyson asked. "He just got out cold." Kevin replied. "Also, he says that the rash has been there for a while now." Gwen added. "This looks bad." Max said with fear. "Have you seen this before?" Gwen asked. "Not of the sort…I've only seen spells but not as grand as this." Max explained. "Maybe I can help." A voice came out of the shadows. "Grandma Verdona!" Gwen smiled, ran towards her and hugged her. "Kiddo! Long time no see." She said back. Gwen then let go and looked at Verdona deeply in the eyes. "Will Ben survive?" She asked. "Well Gwen, Ben has survived many things…but not something as big as this…" Max jumped in. "Oh…" Gwen frowned. "Grandpa is right. Kiddo, I know you're scared and I know you love Ben very much, but think about the facts…there might be a possibility that…" "No! I know he'll survive! He always does! I know he will! I believe in him! He always wins!" Gwen's tears began to fall onto her cheek. "Hold on Gwen, let's see how bad this 'curse' is." Verdona smiled. "Alright." Gwen nodded with a small grin. Verdona's eyes glowed as she floated in mid air. She read into the curse. She then gasped and broke out. "What's wrong?" Max asked. She shook her head. "I can't believe it…Enchantress locked it. No one can break it, only she can break it…" Verdona said in shock. "These whole years I never knew she'd go that far in manna…" She continued. "I guess our foe is a billion times more powerful than the ones we are used to." Max mumbled. "Wait…what about Roxanne?" Lorietta popped in. "Roxanne?" Verdona asked. "Yes! She's in peril too! She's fighting against Enchantress now!" Lorietta cried. "McCloud…she must be dead by now…" Verdona said blankly. "No." Kevin sharply said. "She can't be…" He continued. "Well, you know how bloody those fights come out." Verdona replied. "But she always survives." Lorietta pouts. "Oh really, but does Enchantress survive?" Verdona asks. "No…that coward always escapes." Another voice says. Everyone turns towards the voice, and it's Luna. "Lulu? What are you doing here?" Lorietta asks. "I heard Roxanne from Verdona here." Luna pointed. "I thought it seemed interesting the fact that Verdona is doubting Roxanne's anodie power." Luna explained. "Not really, doubting…" Verdona looked away. "Enough with the doubting! I need answers about if Ben's 'gonna be alright or not!" Lorietta whines. Then a random portal opens up, and everyone gasps as they see Roxanne being thrown into the room, slamming into the direct wall. They turned their attention to her. Roxanne weakly got up and looked at the lying unconscious body on Ben's bed. She walked towards it, knowing it was Ben. She smiled at it, and kneeled down. She held one of his free hands and held it tightly, wishing he would wake up. Roxanne's eyes shut and passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode Fourteen: Illusions

"Roxanne!" Gwen screamed. Lorietta and the others run towards her. They help her and Max walks to Roxanne, examining how harsh are the wounds in her arms and legs. "She'll be fine in a few." Max then lays her back on the carpet floor and begins to bandage her wounds. "Wow." Verdona said wide eyed. "She's gone through worse…" Luna mumbled. "Alright, finished." Max said. "Lets let her rest." Max suggested. Everyone else nodded, they turned around and left.

"Sometimes, it amazes me how dimwitted my daughter is…" Enchantress says as she's looking out her balcony. "I mean…she's so blinded because of that stupid Tennyson. I understand he's a cutie and all but…I anticipated for her to get over him already." Enchantress continued. "This reminds me of when I met the brat's father…ha! I fooled him." She chuckled. "Oh well, that's in the past…now is the present and for her is awaiting a terrible future." Enchantress said as she then began her horrid laugh. "And the best part is that she thinks she'll go and free him from the stupid spell but I have a theory that makes me love more what mirrors contain…" Enchantress played with her now short hair and chuckled louder and louder.

"Huh? What happened?" Roxanne asked as she rubbed her head. She looked around noticing she was still in Ben's room. "Oh…" Roxanne then got up from the soft carpet and noticed Ben was still asleep. She sighed remembering what Enchantress had told her. "No…I won't let that happen." Roxanne then gingerly put her hand over Ben's neck to begin the spell removing process. She then transformed into her anodie form. She then transferred all her power into breaking the spell. A large force field surrounded them both it grew smaller and smaller. Until, Roxanne has put the whole spell itself captive into the small ball. She then got it and smiled in success. She then got back down noticing her long flowing 'hair like' manna is cut extremely short off of her head. She sighed and turned back to her human self. Ben's eyes fluttered open noticing Roxanne's at her knees. He got up and helped Roxanne up. "You okay?" He asked her. "Yeah…you?" Roxanne asked back. "Yup…I'm glad you're okay." Ben smiled. "Me too." Then they both noticed they're arms are wrapping each others'. They both blushed in embarrassment and immediately let go. "So yeah…" Roxanne said awkwardly. Ben then thought of something. "Oh! That reminds me…there's a Sumo Slammer Movie coming out tonight! With all this drama I forgot all about it." Ben smiled. "Alright, I'll go, but in one condition." Roxanne smiled back. "What?" He asked. "Well…I want you to pay for the snacks." Roxanne joked. "Okay." Ben smiled.

"Geez what's taking her so long?" Ben asked as he waited outside her mansion. She ran quickly towards Ben's car and got it. "Okay let's go." Roxanne said as she slammed the door. "Okay, Sumo Slammers XIII 3D here we come." Ben smiled. He then drove all the way through the nearest theater. He parked across the theater and he got out of the car. He went around and opened the door for Roxanne she smiled as she got out of the car. "What a gentleman." Roxanne said in her British accent. Ben laughed. They walked towards the movie theater. Ben walked towards the front and asked for two tickets, he pulled out his money and pays for them. He gets them and walks inside followed by Roxanne. They bought some popcorn and souvenirs and walked inside the dark room, a large screen they turned to their right and a whole bunch of Sumo Slammer nerds sat there with their Sumo Slammer hats and 3D glasses on. They sat down at the last isle and began enjoying the whole bunch of snacks they both bought. The movie began Ben and Roxanne's eyes twinkled at the bright moment of the theme song beginning to play.

"So…they're on a date?" Gwen said blankly to Kevin. "Well…not exactly, they're at a Nerd-fest in the movies." Kevin joked. "Sumo Slammers XIII 3D?" Gwen guessed. "Yep." Kevin nodded. "Tell me…how did you meet Roxanne?" Gwen asked. "That's a long story." Kevin shook his head. "I'm listening." Gwen smiled. "Well…"

"Hahahaha!" Enchantress laughed. "Roxanne's first date is a Sumo Slammers movie? AHAHAHAHA!" Enchantress continues. She then sighed. "I remember my first date, it was awkward at first but then it finally ended nicely…" She drifted back into her 'golden days'.

_A Whole Sumo Slammers Movie Later~_

"That movie was…" "Amazing?" Roxanne finished for Ben. "No, it's infinitely amazing." Ben smiles. "But aren't they going to make a Sumo Slammers XIIII next year?" Roxanne asked. "With that cliff hanger I suppose so…" Ben sighed. "Do you want to take a walk, before we leave I mean…" Ben says nervously. "Sure." Roxanne smiles, already knowing what was coming next. "Hey…I want to tell you this for a long time and…I've never gotten the chance to tell you…not until now." Ben's heart began to skip a beat. So did Roxanne's. "A-and…um…I just…want to tell you that I have been…I mean…that I like…that l love…" Ben felt a throbbing pain rushing through his brain. Every time his heart pulsed the throbbing pain got bigger. He stood mindlessly as he only could concentrate on his throbbing pain, he didn't move a muscle. Roxanne blinked several times as she then saw Ben close his eyes and collapse. She ran towards him shaking him as hard as possible. Her eyes widened as a sudden conclusion ringed through her mind. "No…it can't be…" Roxanne said trembling in fear. She nervously took off Ben's jacket and observed on his arm that it began to reveal the spell tattoo. There were thorn and vine tattoos surrounding Ben's arm, the side with the Ultramatrix on it. Roxanne felt a big lump on her throat that she couldn't swallow in. Her tears swelled up. "No…." She whispers. "Yes…" Enchantress giggles. "Ben Tennyson is under my rule now…And you know this sweet dream of yours has become into my beautiful nightmare…that I don't want to wake up from." She continued. Roxanne gasped. "So that means…" "That all that power you used was wasted into this little sphere." Enchantress held it up. "It wasn't used on the spell…it was absorbed. Don't you see? I've fooled you yet again. Like I said to you…I've always got a Plan B in action." Enchantress throws the sphere and glares at Roxanne as it shatters into a billion pieces. "Look at your power, shatter. Before your very own eyes." Enchantress hovers down. She walks towards Ben's lifeless body. "Stop…don't get any closer…" Roxanne threatens. "Oh…what are you going to do? Fight hand by hand combat?" Enchantress giggles again. Roxanne gets up off from her knees and brings up her fists. "Oh my…you're serious…it's funny because usually the men are the ones that do all the fighting. Oh well, where's the fun in that anyway?" Enchantress swings at Roxanne. She dodges. She does a double kick and kicks Enchantress' chin. It begins to bleed. She swipes it off, angrily. "Beginner's luck." She murmurs. Roxanne swings and repeats as Enchantress mostly dodges most of the hits. Roxanne then goes to Enchantress' back and hits both of her arm's pressure points. She then trips Enchantress, hits her leg's pressure points, and flips over her back on her feet. Ready at her stance. Enchantress chuckles under her breath. "No wonder you chose hand in hand combat…you're good at it…well now it's my turn." Enchantress peels off of her human skin and shows off gloriously her anodie body. She goes and tries to grab Roxanne and she dodges. She runs toward a building behind Enchantress and runs on its wall vertically, reaching a little higher than Enchantress' height she jumps and flips. She then fools her by putting her foot in position for kicking. Instead, she goes and grabs Enchantress' arm twists it in mid air, then pulling her down towards the ground. They both fell onto the ground. Enchantress moaned as she tried to get up, while Roxanne was already into her stance, again. "Quick…but not QUICK ENOUGH!" Enchantress then summoned lightening and directed it to Roxanne. Roxanne dodged it swiftly. Enchantress stood up and summoned again and again. Roxanne dodged every single attack. "STOP! STOP!" Enchantress grabs Roxanne and puts her into a force field and shocks her inside of it. Roxanne shrieks in pain and immediately goes unconscious.

"Where are they?" Gwen asks trying to look for Ben and Roxanne while driving Kevin's car. "There." Kevin points at unconscious Roxanne in the distance. Gwen immediately runs out of the car and helps Roxanne up. "Where is Ben?" Gwen asks Roxanne, shaking her. "Ben?...BEN!" Roxanne gasps. Roxanne looks around. "Oh no! And…ugh! NO! NO!" Roxanne begins to pace. "Oh my God! It's all my fault! I left him alone! No! Ben! He's…" Lorietta walks towards Roxanne and slaps her. "Get a hold of yourself!" Lorietta says glaring at Roxanne. "I know…sorry…" Roxanne apologizes.

"What? Happened?" Ben murmured. "Hello, Tennyson." A recognizable voice said blankly. He got up and noticed Enchantress across the room. She was now in her human form. He immediately got ready to transform into whatever he chose. "It's funny because heroes can't hit girls." Enchantress then grabs Ben's arm and brings him closer to her. "But girls can hit boys." She threatened. Instantly, she threw him across the room, slamming the wall. He tried to get up, but she was ready with her continuous manna blasts. He got up and dodged most of them. He was tripped by Enchantress. She giggled as Ben struggled to get up. "Oh Ben, you're so cute when you're defeated." Enchantress continues to giggle. Ben looks up as Enchantress helps him up. "You know…you can stay with me. I'll protect you…care for you…you can get all the power you want." She walks around him. "I won't take any of your bribes." Ben says firmly. "Oh really?" Enchantress tilts her head. "But…you really don't have any choice now don't you? Ben, you're under a spell anyways by a few minutes you'll be under my control, but I want to make an exception. Well…you're time is always up…and…" "Wait." Ben interrupts. "Yes?" Enchantress says in her honey drenched voice. "If I'll be under your spell…and I'll be fighting against the plumbers…even Roxanne…" Ben looks down. "And what is your point?" Enchantress demands. "My point is…I want to make a deal with you Enchantress." Ben said glaring into her twinkling eyes. "Oh really…and what is that?" She leans closer. "If you somehow let me regain control but still be under your spell…I'll…promise to be loyal and…give you my life energy for it." Ben says. "Oh dear now, if I give you control you'll overpower me anyway and that isn't good. No it isn't." Enchantress pinched Ben's cheek. "I'll tell you what…I'll give you a full 12 hours to say your goodbyes and whatever. Free of any spell attacks in exchange for your loyalty and your manna." Enchantress said mischievously. "But…" Ben hesitates. "Deal? Or no deal?" Enchantress asks. Ben sighs deeply. "Deal." He replies.

"I can't track him…" Gwen says sitting on Ben's bed. "You can't…Enchantress' lair is protected by a large force field." Roxanne says as she's researching through Ben's computer. A portal in the middle of the room and Ben walks out of it. Roxanne runs toward Ben and immediately hugs him. "I'm so sorry, It's all my fault." Roxanne says beginning to cry. "No…it's not…Roxanne, I'm glad you're okay." Ben says as he soothes out Roxanne's hair. "Me too…" She muffles, hiding into Ben's shoulder. He smiles and keeps soothing out her hair. "What's the plan?" Kevin asks. "Trying to save me, basically. I've only got 12 hours until I'm in full meltdown." Ben explains. "What?" Roxanne looks up at Ben. She looks into his dazzling green eyes. "You made a deal with her, didn't you?" Roxanne concluded. Ben sighed heavily. "Yes…" He tried to force a smile into himself but he couldn't because she gave him a strong look. He blinked slowly and said, "I know it was the stupidest thing I've ever done…but how can I live like this without saying goodbye?" Ben puts his hand on Roxanne's face. "To see you…" He murmurs. She looks away. "But…it hurts more to have the greatest time with your life with someone and…just leaving them stranded…alone…trying some way to get them back, knowing they're weaker than ever." Roxanne begins to tear up again. "You'll find a way…I know you will…" He smiles. Roxanne looks back up, and smiles back. "Thank you." She whispers. He puts his hand down and looks at the clock. "It's ten o'clock now…by ten in the morning I'll be gone." Ben says as he still looks at the clock. "Well…we have to make the best of it." Gwen suggests. "Bucket list!" Lorietta says as she slams open the door, randomly. "Good idea, Lorietta." Ben comments. "Were you listening to us the whole time, Lori?" Roxanne asks. "Mayyyybeee…" Lorietta sings. "We only have 5 set for the whole 5 hours…the rest of the 7 you can rest." Lorietta smiles as she shows the sheet of paper with a small list on it. "Well, let's get started." Kevin looks at Roxanne. "The first one says to have a…Smoothie rematch tournament?" Roxanne smiles and looks at Ben. "Okay, alright, alright. Let's go." Ben walks out of the room and notices a whole bunch of jugs of the same type of smoothie separated by the sides. "Lorietta? When did you do this?" Roxanne asked. "Right when I heard Ben he had to stay here for 12 hours so…I made a list and…yeah, I sorta hyper speeded after that…" Lorietta explained. "Hyper speeded?" Gwen questioned. "We anodies have a lot of powers we didn't knew we had." Roxanne explains. "Oh…and hyper speed is one of them?" Gwen asks. "I guess so…" Roxanne goes to the table and Ben on the other side. "At my signal! Ready? Set? Go!" Lorietta waves her small flag and they both began.

"Well, well, well…Tennyson is with his games again…amusing." Enchantress says as she observes them both chugging down the gallon jugs of smoothies. "I guess I'll have to remind him before he forgets." She snaps her fingers and sends the illusions.

"Alright, Ben and Roxanne are on the verge of finishing their smoothies." Lorietta announces. They both finish as she stops the timer. "Okay! It's a tie!" Lorietta smiles. "Next thing!" Lorietta drags Roxanne towards Ben's car. "Where are we going!" Roxanne asks. "Shopping!" Lorietta says. "Oh great…Shopping at 11 o' clock at night?" Ben whines. "Do you want to spend time with Roxanne, or not?" Lorietta asks, angrily. "Yes, but not like this…" "No excuses! Let's…Go! Go! Go!" Lorietta then drags Ben into the drivers seat. Ben turns to Roxanne as she goes inside the car. "Just do what she says…" Roxanne whispers. Lorietta drags Gwen and Kevin into Ben's car. She goes inside too and slams the door shut. "Where to?" Ben asks. "To the Mall!" Lorietta points. "Alright, Lorietta. The Mall it is…" Ben gets out of the parking and goes into the driveway. "Yay! Finally! I can get something better than that old jacket!" Lorietta murmurs to herself. "Who is she talking about, again?" Ben asks Roxanne. "I think it's herself or…" Roxanne looks at Ben. "You." Roxanne says as she quickly turns away from him. "What is wrong with my jacket!" Ben murmured angrily to himself.

They finally arrived at the mall. They went inside and Lorietta gave Roxanne and Ben credit cards. "These are for you both to spend on!" Lorietta says. "Ready? Set! Go!" Lorietta waves her flag. Roxanne looks at Ben and he looks back at her. They both dash into the nearest store and buy whatever they wanted. Ben looks at the nearest mirror, he smiles as he looks at his reflection. The reflection changes immediately. "Tick tock, Ben. Time flies… " Enchantress' reflection says. Ben gasps. He shakes his head and the other reflection disappears. He sees himself again. Ben sighs in relief. He looks at the clock. Seeing the hour was half way over. He turns away from the clock and keeps on shopping.

"Wow! I got these on sale!" Roxanne exclaims to Lorietta, showing her favorite shoe brand. "Nice." Lorietta says as gives thumbs up. "Wonder what Ben has gotten so far…" Roxanne murmurs as she walks with Lorietta to the next store. "Roxanne…are you sure you can't do anything?" Lorietta asks. Roxanne's face changes and she sighs heavily. "No…I can't you know how diabolical my Mom is…" Roxanne explains. "Yeah…but you get a way through, right?" Lorietta's voice squeaks at the end. "Not all the time…" Roxanne looks through the racks. "Oh…" Lorietta's voice goes low. "That's why I'm making the best of it, right?" Roxanne says as she smiles to Lorietta. "Right!" Lorietta smiles back. "It's almost time!" Roxanne looks at the clock. Roxanne looks at Lorietta. "Hey, can you help me?" Roxanne asks, carrying a whole bunch of clothes and bags at hand. "Sure!" Lorietta helps Roxanne and walks toward the Food Court.

"Kevin, you sure we can't do-" Gwen says as Kevin looks at her. "No, we can't do anything, Gwen. We'll have to wait until Roxanne gets better so we can do an attack plan. For now, just say our last goodbyes." Kevin sighs. "You're all saying that Roxanne is the strongest in the whole entire universe to defeat Enchantress but there's me, Lorietta, Luna, Helen, Grandma Verdona, Pierce, Manny…You." Gwen hesitates. "No, you're wrong. I've seen her full-fledged. She could make us all disappear in a millisecond, without moving a muscle. Also, she knows what makes her mom tick, there's no choice." Kevin replies. "Oh…I see…" Gwen sighs. "Yeah, I'm sorry Gwen…there's nothing we can do." Kevin shakes his head and looks at Roxanne, Lorietta and Ben going to their direction. "Okay! Now, lets see what we've got here." Lorietta counts the many things Ben and Roxanne bought. "I can't really say…since there's stuff I like on both sides…so…tie." Lorietta says. "Now, to the next place!" Lorietta points. "Alright…one more…I'm already tired." Roxanne sighs. "Awww!" Lorietta whines. When Ben is about to transform into Four Arms, a whole bunch of butlers went around the things and got them. "We're sorry but Ms. Blazen sent us." One of the butlers apologized. "It's okay, this is great." Ben says as smiles and waves at them. He walks toward the direction of the exit. "Tick tock, Ben…I'm waiting…" Enchantress' voice whispers into Ben's ear. Ben gasps and looks to his left and right. "Is there something wrong?" Gwen asks. "No…it's nothing…" Ben says. "You sure?" Roxanne asks. "Yeah…I'm sure…" Ben reassures. Roxanne walks with Ben the whole way towards his car. She gets in and Ben goes into the driver seat. "Can I drive?" Roxanne asks. "It's okay, I can do it." Ben says. "Okay…" Roxanne crosses her arms and leans towards the window. "Where to, Capitan?" Ben jokes. "No one calls me Capitan or Capitan Banana except for Roxanne, right?" Lorietta nudges at her. "Yep, Capitan Banana." Roxanne says blankly. "Off to the mini golf course!" Lorietta demands. "The mini golf course it is." Ben says blankly, also. "Yay!" Lorietta squeals as Kevin sighs.

"Hmm…I'm getting bored…how about it speed things up a little bit?" Enchantress giggles. She then sends more spells onto Ben. "This will make things more interesting." Enchantress giggles.

"Tennyson…" A voice whispers into Ben's ear. "Roxanne, stop whispering." Ben complains. "I didn't say anything." Roxanne says. "Oh…you didn't?" Ben asks. "No, hero. She's been quiet the whole time." Kevin retorts. "Yeah, she's been quiet for a while now." The reflection of Enchantress says on the back seat. Ben gasps as he turns the steering wheel frantically and almost crashes into the truck. "Ben! Stop driving! Right now!" Roxanne demands. Ben then parks the car in the driveway. Everyone gets out of the car. "What's going on?" Roxanne asks. "N-nothing…" Ben stutters. "Something happened, who did you hear?" Roxanne continues. "Enchantress…" Ben mouths. "Who?" Roxanne leans over to Ben to hear what he said. "Enchantress." Ben said, seriously. "What? We're going home right now!" Roxanne grabs Ben's hand and takes him towards the direction of Bellwood. "Wait…" Ben hesitates. Roxanne turns. "Can I at least finish the game of mini golf with you?" Ben asks. "No, you can't. You have to be at home right now…protected and…" Roxanne's eyes begin to water. "And…" Her voice becomes higher. Ben sighs. "Everything is okay…" Ben wraps his arms around her. "NO! It's not okay! You're being taken away by the most evilest person in the world! You can't break free! Ever!" Roxanne cries. "But it has to be done…" Ben hesitates. "NO! It can't! It can't! You're a hero for God's sake! You have to make a plan and…" Roxanne breaks free and kneels down. She curls up into a ball. "Roxanne…" Ben sighs. He then takes off his jacket and puts it over her. "What's this for?" Roxanne asks, as she gets out of that ball. "Well I don't want you to get cold, right?" Ben smiles. Roxanne feels the warmth of Ben's jacket around her and notices the rose tattoo already around his Ultramatrix. The wind blows, she looks at Ben. "I want you to have this while I'm gone." Ben explains. "Since, you're going to be the leader after all." Ben puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to be counting on you…" Ben continues. "R-really?" Roxanne smiles. "Yep, you're in command." A rustling noise comes from the background. "Oh shut up already! This is boring enough!" Enchantress comes out. "Enchantress?" Ben gasps. "Yeah, I'm here to pick you up early." Enchantress then grabs Ben's arm. "Come on, lets go." She drags him as she opens a chaotic vortex to her domain. Roxanne puts on Ben's jacket and pulls Ben's other arm. "He's not done with his time yet!" Roxanne hesitates. Gwen tries to grab him with her manna powers but Enchantress deflects them. "Ben! Don't go!" Roxanne cries. "Roxanne! I want to tell you that I-I love~" Ben gets pulled into the vortex. He let's go of Roxanne's hand. She reaches out and the vortex closes. "Smoothies?" Kevin jokes. "Shut up, Kevin…he's gone now…" Gwen nudges. "Roxanne, are you okay?" Lorietta asks. "Yeah…I'm fine…just alone. I feel now, alone." Roxanne explains. "Alone?" Lorietta echoes. "Yeah, alone." Roxanne repeats.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode Fifteen: Alone

After I saw Roxanne's face, I'd never know I'd see her again. I hated this…hated Enchantress. Everything to this point. Ugh. Why? I mean…why me? It's because I'm friends with Roxanne or what? Did she see something different in me? Ben Tennyson? I don't know…All I know is that I'm under this spell for a while, until Roxanne comes. Unitl she heals. All I have to do is wait, easy enough. Right?

"Ben, come here." Enchantress broke my thinking. I obediently went to her, oddly I didn't feel the spell overwhelm me. So I thought. "Don't worry Ben, it will kick in soon enough." Enchantress chuckles.

All I can do is frown, since I'm under her control already. It was a promise anyway. Stupid! Why did I think of that! But…all I could of thought of Roxanne. Roxanne. Will she be alright while I'm gone? Can she survive the weight that I can carry? I mean I'm the leader of the team, but she's a princess of the whole Milky Way, I mean that should mean something. I think…but still what I'm doing is just putting extra weight on her shoulders. That soft smile that would make my heat pump faster by second. That…gentle laugh she'd do when I do or say something stupid…Roxanne, the girl who loved me for who I was and will become. Who was there instead of those tennis practices and tournaments. The girl who risked her life over and over…just for me. I love her. I feel that she loves me back. All those stupid things she's done for me was only making that answer ring into my head for a long, long time. I miss her, so much. It hasn't been a whole hour yet, I miss her. Everything makes me only thing of her…I just want to be free. Is this how Roxanne felt when Enchantress captured her. Alone? I can see why she's trying the fullest to protect me, to keep me away from the feelings she's felt ever since, forever. I wish I could just give up all, just to go back to her. Gwen and Kevin must be missing me by now too. Ha. I mean I've been a nuisance, but they'd miss me I know they will. Anyways, all I have been doing for this whole time is following Enchantress. I really don't know what to do but stay silent. Waiting, for a command. No, I guess she's only been satisfied and making me not to do anything but follow. Like a henchman. I guess. What can I do? Oh well…This ship looks odd since it's hers but Kevin would dig this type platform and whatnot. It has pretty advance tech, compared to the Rustbucket it's way better. I wonder where we're going. Man, I just want some chili cheese fries right about now. Even though it's a bad time, but a man needs his food once in a while. Then, we got in the ship and blasted off and stayed in space oh…for a good 7 hours.

"Tennyson." Enchantress calls, as we almost arrive. "Yeah?" I reply. "What do you see?" She asks me. "Space?" I reply. "No, over there." Enchantress points. "A planet?" I say. "Yes. It's called Enchantria, one of my planets." Enchantress says. "Nice." I murmur. "What's that?" She says in a freakishly sweet voice. "Um…yeah, it's great." I reply blankly, looking out on the window. "Well, it wasn't so **great** for those who lived on that planet." Enchantress continues with that same freakishly sweet voice. I looked at her and looked back at the planet. _Great._ I thought.

I lean back towards my chair. I see the beautiful planet. Was this their hometown? Probably not. It seems that it would be more of a celestial planet. I don't know why but it seems that way. We got off the ship. Enchantress' heels clicked on the bridge that took us towards her domain. I followed. A lot of an alien known as Eros or now known as Enchantants, were looking at me with a sorrow look. They all bowed at Enchantress' presence. I then noticed I had cuffs in my hand, great more embarrassment. When, we finally went in, Enchantress ordered one of the servants to put me into a cell. As expected. I stayed inside for a while in the cell. It got me thinking. I remember something that Grandpa Max said, that anodites can read minds, right? So, if the anodies are more powerful than anodites then that means that if I try to trick her into a plan of mine, she'd know it when it first came to mind. That means, that I can't plan against her. Only I have to wait…and wait, until Roxanne comes.

_Day One_

Nothing has happened. I'm keeping track on how long I've been in this cell. So I can at least be sane. I'm keeping track on my Ultramatrix, I don't know how but I can record things only on it. When I got here they took off my cuffs, but as much as I tried I couldn't transform into anything. I guess I'm stuck here, did I say that already? Or was it thought? I don't know…I'm hungry. They haven't fed me since I got here. Oh well, I got to wait. Nothing else to say. Good night.

_Day Two_

I got food this morning, finally. I ate a little. It was some sort of stew. It smelled disgusting but tasted like Grandpa Max's 'seafood' stew. I didn't get any good sleep last night. I had nightmares of what would have happened to Roxanne by now. I was scared. However, I'm in a cell safe and sound, right? Then, a few minutes ago I got a pain around my chest, like if something was sewn onto me. I moaned for a good 10 minutes. The pain got away. I think it's almost 9…it's been a rough second day. Tomorrow must be better, I hope. Good night.

_Day Three_

I was wrong. Enchantress took me on a field trip. I was dozed off at first, but then we were in a different world, not Enchantria. It looked like that one desert place I was in with a hybreed. It was hot, obviously, but then something worse happened. There were like a million of them. They were known as Feds. They attacked towards us. I looked at her direction, she looked back at me, with a grim smile. She ordered me to take them all. That pain came back. It got stronger and stronger as she continued to order me the same thing, I refused. I only saw black, and I lost control. I woke up in Enchantress' arms. It felt odd. I only looked at her, with anger and fury. However, I knocked out again. When I finally woke up I was back in my cell. Confused. I feel better now, but I couldn't help to think about Enchantress. Why did she help me? Aren't I her prisoner? I don't know I can't think…Good night.

_Day Four_

Another mission happened. We went to a neighboring planet. Ariaxia I think. We fought with the Ariaites. We fought them, and got a magical orb. I still felt guilty, destroying everyone's home. They all looked at me with fear. They all knew. I was Ben Tennyson. I destroyed their home. I ruined everything. Why can't I just be free? I hate this! Why! Why, me? It wasn't my fault! It wasn't…my fault….

_Day Five_

I feel different. Like if I'm not myself anymore. I feel like if I'm fading away. I feel empty. I can't remember a lot of things. I try to remember who am I at times, but I tend to forget, slowly. Good um…night?

_Day Six_

I'm not Ben Tennyson anymore. Bye.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode Sixteen: All In Her Hands

As I saw Ben disappear before me, all I thought was. We're doomed. I guess. I couldn't fall asleep after what had happened today. Ben, he's gone for good. Unless, I could find a good plan to save him. Which would be a miracle, because my Mom is a ruthless anodie, she'd know it by now. What can I do? I'm just a hopeless, weak princess. Like I said before, we're doomed. Gwen, Kevin, Lorietta, Xhilent, Hayden, Skylar…etc. would be killed by one swipe of my Mom's blast. All I can do is sacrifice myself, for Ben. Let my Mom kill me, for him. Well, like I have a choice. Only if like Paradox or Azmuth would do something about it. Or one of the Alien X's, however I don't want to go through those eternal debates. So what can I do? Team up with the bad guys? Make an alliance? I doubt it. They'd never go to my side. For Ben, ridiculous! Right? Aren't I right? I blame myself…why did I bother meet Ben in the first place? Why did I go? Destiny? A certain person in the galaxy wanted us to meet? A force in the infinity of universes pulled us together? Love? I don't know. I just hope I wake up from this horrible nightmare.

_Day One_

Me and Gwen talked today. She didn't talk much, me neither. I felt guilty, but she made some good points about me. I sort of helped him find out Julie wasn't what he thought she'd be. Or that time when we fought, I guess he needed a little drama in him, to make him stronger of course. Those times I'd spend with him, playing Sumo Slammer, watching movies, I guess brought the old Ben back, but I just can't get that hole of guilt out of me. Gwen understood. We went back home. She taught me a few energy saving tricks. Then, this happened.

"Roxanne, I just hope we can make this out alive." Gwen says as she looks at me. "I know me too…" I murmur, unsure. "Roxanne! This is Ben we're talking about! Aren't you a bit worried of what is going to happen to him!" Gwen yells. "I am but-" "No but's! Can't you sleep at night? Don't you worry every second of what Enchantress does to him? Don't you understand?" Gwen yells. The home grew a hush. "I DO! I'M SCARED GWEN! I CAN'T DO T-THIS! THIS WHOLE TIME I'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE THIS NOT TO SCARE YOU ALL! BEN PUT ME IN CHARGE BUT I CAN'T DO THIS! I'VE HELPED PLANETS BUT NOT LIKE THIS…NOT LIKE THIS, GWEN! Not like this…not like this…" I cry, then I run off to the farthest place I could of gone to. I ended up in a stranded island. I sat near the shore, watching the water, brush the sand from time to time again. It soothed me. Like that one time when I lost my toy and my Dad told me, everything was going to be alright. I laughed softly. Those distant memories have gone. I received them with love and joy. Those wise words my Dad once told me. _'Not everything is easy, but with patience and determination you can roam free, like a wild mustang.'_ Back then I didn't know what that meant, but now I can understand, clearly, what he meant. I just wish he was here, right now. With me, making me laugh. Calling me his little 'hero' and he would tell me how he's proud of me, nonstop. Also, we would both be eating ice cream. I would have Rocky Road. He'd have Mint Chocolate Chip.

_Day Two_

No one came for me. I guess since I'm alone here, in this island, I should practice. Anyways, I have enough for a whole week. Food, I mean.

_Day Three_

I have gotten a little better. My manna has increased incredibly rapidly. I mean, I feel so confident that I can actually get back Ben! That's a great achievement, for myself, because I've never felt this confident, ever. Today has been swell, I hope tomorrow it will be better. 'Night.

_Day Four_

It just did! Yes! I finally got the master control on my Infinitrix! My luck keeps turning everyday! What is so funny is that I got it by only struggling to open a coconut! I knew I could crack it open, but it wouldn't budge and it suddenly flashes and BAM! It was there! Probably when I was slamming the coconut onto the rock, the rock probably shifted the Infinitrix. And that's how I got it. I mean…I feel ready! I know I can do it! I will defeat Mom! I will bring back Ben! I will lead a team! I. Can. Do. This. I should go my next morning.

_Day Five_

I was about to leave when the most weirdest thing happened. I saw my Dad. He was there, right in front of me! He hugged me. I cried, but I felt something off about him. Was it his white hair? Or his super pale skin? When he died he had full back hair, like me. His kind eyes weren't on his face. He didn't even call me what he usually called me. 'Capitan Banana' or 'Little Miss Hero' or 'Sweetie', nothing. I just saw him. He smiled crookedly at me, and that's when it hit me. It was an illusion. My Mom was under this for sure. I knew it. I became ready for anything. He then pulled off his usual trick to convince me. His usual 'Sumo Slammer' voice. It never fails. I believed him and I immediately apologized. So, I ran towards him and hugged him again. He rubbed my back as I cried. Then he slipped his hand off my back and immediately stabbed me with a dagger. I screamed. I felt drowsy. Everything was spinning as his evil chuckles echoed into my mind. The words in my head were: _Why Dad? Why?_

_Day Six_

I'm in pain. Why would she do such a thing? I knew she was ruthless but this! Thank goodness I had some manna left to heal myself. Ugh! I can't believe this…she tricked me. I felt actually confident, no, no. This will not get to me. I shall not let it get to me. It was all a trick. I knew it. I just have to move on like always. Ignore it. I won't let this get to me because I have to save Ben, as soon as possible. I'm leaving now, Goodbye.


	18. Chapter 18

Episode Seventeen: We Meet Again

"Are you ready to meet her, again?" Enchantress whispers into Ben's ear. "Yes, master." Ben replies. "Good, now tell me, Blake. What are you going to do with her?" Enchantress asks. "As she runs to hug me I shoot." Ben replies. "Good Blake. Now, you won't fail me, right?" She asks. "Never," Ben replied blankly. "Excellent!" She giggles.

_I won't let this get to me, ever! Ugh! I hate this! _Roxanne thinks as she notices a figure walking towards her. _Ben?_ She thinks. Roxanne squints and notices it's him. "Ben!" Roxanne runs towards him. She then slowed down and stopped as they're both a few feet apart from each other. "Ben? Is that you? Ahaha! I guess my Mom sure knows fashion, and black cloaks are so 'in' right now!" Roxanne jokes. Ben looks down in reply. "What's wrong cats' got your tongue?" Roxanne continues. Ben looks up and glares. "Um…Ben, you okay?" She asks. Ben is still silent. "Are you even Ben? Who are you! What have you done to him! Ben! Can you hear me? Ben!" Roxanne screams. _No matter what don't tell her your true name, Blake._ The voice of Enchantress commands into Ben's mind. "Ben?" Roxanne walks closer. She removes the hood off his face. She looks into Ben's blank eyes, seeing into his soul. "Your…slowly fading…Ben," She murmurs. A tear falls on her cheek. "Blake? Is that your name, now?" Roxanne cries. Ben gasps and blinks. _Master, how did she?_ Ben asks Enchantress. "My Mom wanted to name her son, if she ever had one, Blake, that's why I'd know. Ben, ignore it. She's controlling you. I can read your thoughts for goodness' sake. I'm shocked that you would go through this plan…Ben I thought…I thought…you…" Roxanne continues as tears rolled down her eyes. Ben looks away. He then looks back. "Enough, I must do what must be done." Ben brings out the laser gun. "I'll silence you." Ben says as he points it to Roxanne's heart. She stays in place. She wipes off her tears. "Go ahead, shoot. Everything will go in plan, right? Blake?" Roxanne questions. "Or should I just call you 'Beloved One'? Because I can tell you are!" Roxanne screeches. Ben puts the laser gun down. He blinks and sighs. "Why do you care about this Tennyson, anyway? He's an ignorant, selfish, inconsiderate, brash, idiot! That only thinks about himself, he doesn't even care about you, or anybody else! So why bother!" Ben yells back. "Many reasons." Roxanne smiles back at Ben. "However, you wouldn't know because you're Blake." Roxanne then takes out her Infinitrix. "Let's do this, the hard way."

"I wonder…" Xhilent murmurs. "Wonder what?" Lorietta asks. "If Roxanne's alright at that island she went to…" Xhilent continues. "I guess. I know she needed some space." Lorietta replied. "Oh…" Xhilent sighs. "So, she's coming soon?" Xhilent asks. "I don't know she usually takes a while when it's these types of situations." Lorietta explains. "So…she's been through that before?" Xhilent asks. "Not really this type but this drastic, yes." Lorietta continues. Xhillent nods. "Well, I hope she'll be fine there." Xhilent says. "Don't worry she will." Lorietta says as she smiles.

Roxanne is trying to transform into something by her Infinitrix but it suddenly shut down. "I guess you messed with my Infinitrix, too." Roxanne then gets her manna blasts ready and attacks. Ben dodges most of the attacks as Roxanne hits. "You cannot defeat me, Roxanne." Ben says, still in his Blake mode. "Yes I can." Roxanne smirks. She then closes her two fingers together and begins to form lightening. She then hovers towards Ben and shocks him. While he is getting shocked, he grabs Roxanne's arm and forces it towards her, and shocks her as well. They both stopped and fell unconscious.

"It's time to wake up." A recognizable voice says. Ben flashes his eyes open. He gets up. He notices unconcious Roxanne by his side. "What are you going to do now, Enchantress?" Ben demands. "Oh nothing really, just…going to start a…game." Enchantress giggles. Ben squints at her. "What type?" He asks. "Oh…I don't know maybe a race; all that I know is that you're the main prize." Enchantress explains. Ben lifts up his eyebrow. "Why do you put me as a priority?" Ben asks. Enchantress leans over towards to Ben. Her face is only a few centimeters away from his. "…Because you're precious." She hisses.

"I have a bad feeling." Lorietta says. "Like what?" Xhilent asks. "I told you not to get the burrito." Luna jumps in. "No! It's not that! I feel like something bad is going to happen…to Roxanne…" Lorietta shudders. Xhilent nods. "Let's go."

Ben keeps his eye contact to Enchantress. "I am?" He asks. "Yes, you are to her…" Enchantress' eye color changes as she points at Roxanne. She looks back at Ben. "Surprisingly you broke off the spell before you even got to see her. You had it all planned out. Knowing she had the ability to control lightening, using it to shock her, also so when you wake up you run with her in your arms. Stupid, but clever." She says. "You know I had to do my research at 'home', right? Master?" Ben smirks. "It's funny how you still think you can outsmart me in anything, with your acting, lying, and your intelligence. Funny how I can also read your mind, boy. Don't forget it. I'll make your precious Roxanne feel the pain you're supposed to gain. Through traumatizing her, but no, not yet. Will she suffer moreover than you? Because of your idiotic plans will you see. The true love she has for you." Enchantress' eye color changes again. Ben turns as he hears footsteps. "I guess the party's here." Enchantress looks away and walks towards them. Ben gets up immediately and kicks Enchantress in the stomach. She curls over and snatches Ben's arm. "You're coming with me, punk." She growls. She then snaps her fingers and they both disappear. "Roxanne!" Lorietta calls out. Xhilent runs behind Lorietta. Lorietta picks up Roxanne and shakes her. "Roxanne! Can you hear me?" Lorietta asks. Roxanne blinks slowly. "B-Ben?" Roxanne asks. "No, it's me Lori…you blacked out." Lorietta explained. "Were you here when I fought Ben?" Roxanne asked. "No…We came when they left…" Lorietta frowned. "Oh…" Roxanne looks back to where everyone else is at. "I have failed…" Roxanne shudders as tears pour down her cheeks. "No, no Roxanne, you…" Lorietta reassures. "I HAVE! I have…he was right there in front of me…I could of saved him…if only I couldn't see that he was truly acting…I feel so stupid. I fail as a leader…" Roxanne gets up and walks away. "Where are you going?" Lorietta demands. "To jump off a cliff, because I am nothing. I am worthless. What is the point of living? How can I go and try again and fail over again? Everything I do is a failure. Why bother living anyway?" Roxanne says. Lorietta fast walks towards with tears falling out of her eyes. She then grabs Roxanne's shoulders. She looks up at her, a trail of tears fall down her cheeks. "Ben is the reasons why you're alive, why he gives you hope. He gives you that reassurance that you'll be okay. Ever since we were little you always wished to ever meet him. There he is now, in danger. Not dead. He's alive! We're another reason why you still live! If it wasn't for us you would of committed suicide a long time ago. We're your strength against you Mom! Roxanne, please…never say you'll do something like that ever again. It will hurt me, Ben, and everyone else that loves you as you are. Please…" Lorietta cries. Roxanne smiles at Lorietta. "Thank you, Lori…" Roxanne immediately wraps her arms around Lorietta. She also continues to cry. Xhilent walks towards both of them and hugs them too. "We love you very much, Roxanne." Xhilent says. Luna picks up Kitty and hugs them also. "We love you too…" Luna murmurs.

Enchantress drags Ben to a special chamber inside her castle. She slams him to the wall inside the chamber. "You'll pay, Tennyson." She then slams the door shut. Ben crawls into a ball, having pain surround his whole body. He looks up and notices a window, he begins to climb up towards the wall and touches the window and gets electrified. He lets go and falls back down unconscious.

"Kevin, where here." Gwen turns to Kevin, as he's asleep. She nudges him. He wakes up. "Huh? How long was I out?" Kevin asks. "Not long. So I decided to steer main wheel." Gwen said as she continued to navigate the jet. She looks down and smiles, as she notices everyone else hugging each other. "I guess she finally recovered." Kevin says as he notices it too. "Yeah, I guess so…" Gwen smiles.

"Oh look! I think its Kevin and Gwen!" Xhilent points out. "Yeah!" Lorietta waves. The jet slowly hovers down. Everyone else runs towards it. The jet opens and Gwen and Kevin walk out of it. Gwen walks towards Roxanne. "I came here to apologize about what happened a few days ago…" Gwen began. "It's fine. It got me thinking, I guess." Roxanne smiles. "Okay then. Roxanne, do you know what the plan is?" Gwen asks. "The plan is the same plan, go and attack. If it means our life for it fine. We will die in victory forever." Roxanne begins. "You sure we can do this?" Lorietta asks. "I know we will." Roxanne smiles back at Lorietta.

"Excellent the fish are coming. However, the bait is weak." Enchantress turns back. "This is so infuriating!" Enchantress screeches. "Now, I suppose I'd let them in but then add another twist." Enchantress giggles and it slowly turns into a horrible, terrible laugh. It echoes all around the room.

The door slams open. Roxanne walks inside the big castle. She looks around, looking for Enchantress. "No sign of Ben or Enchantress, here." Roxanne murmurs. Everyone else follows her. "Hahah…looking for him?" Enchantress giggles and points where a cage is at which is holding Ben. He struggled to break free and yelled as loud as he could to gain attention. "BEN!" Roxanne hovers towards Ben's cage and then gets shocked immediately. She falls down and struggles to get up. She looks up as Enchantress stands right before her. "You leave him alone." Enchantress says as she grabs Roxanne from her shirt. "He's _mine_." Enchantress' voice darkens. Roxanne squints at Enchantress. "Since when he was _yours_?" Roxanne exclaims. She then kicks Enchantress into the face. She flips over and summons lightening. She speed-hovers towards Enchantress and electrifies her. Enchantress screeches and grabs Roxanne's hand. She twists it and breaks it. Roxanne screams in pain. Gwen jumps in and throws manna blasts at Enchantress. "Leave her, alone." Gwen squints as everyone else follows and attacks towards Enchantress. In a split second, Enchantress lets go of Roxanne and hovers towards everyone. At Enchantress' arms are forming a bright light and she suddenly stops as everyone jumps at her. She blasts it at everyone and it blasts them into random directions, falling unconscious. Roxanne walks towards Enchantress holding her broken hand. Roxanne summons again her lightening. Enchantress turns and has a manna blast ready, Lorietta gets up and speed-hovers towards Roxanne, pushes her away and receives the manna blast from Enchantress. Silence.

"Lorietta!" Roxanne screams out of the top of her lungs. She runs towards her and grabs her in her arms. Tears overflowed Roxanne's cheeks. "Lori…" Roxanne whispers. "R-roxanne…" Lorietta whispers. "Yeah…" Roxanne asks. "Am I going to die?" Lorietta whispers. "No…no you're going to a better place. Where…all things are beautiful. You're going to be with my Dad. Happy." Roxanne replies. "Are you going?" Lorietta asks. "No. Not yet, I still have to be ready for when the time comes." Roxanne explains. "Oh…well…if I'm leaving you can have my clothes and…even my room…" Lorietta sighs. "And tell Hayden that I love him…since I'm leaving and all…Oh! One more thing! Take care of Allison for me and don't forget See-Through." Lorietta smiles. "I won't forget your unicorn, Lorietta." Roxanne's tears keeps on coming. "Can you tell my Dad what happened, afterwards?" Lorietta whispers. Roxanne nods in response, trying to keep back her tears. "Come on, Roxanne. Smile for me. I'd love to see you smile one more time…before I go…" Lorietta whispers lowly. Roxanne smiles at Lorietta. Lorietta smiles. She then slowly closes her eyes. "Good bye, Roxanne…I'll never forget you…ever…" Lorietta leaves out her last breath and closes her eyes. "Me neither." Roxanne shudders. She takes out the hair out of Lorietta's closed eyes. "You were so young and beautiful. Do you really have to go away from me now?" Roxanne asks. "Roxanne." Xhilent's voice echoed. Roxanne turns. "It's time to go, now." Xhilent puts her arm on Roxanne's shoulder. Roxanne nods and gets up. _This whole time I never knew it would happen…but somehow, someway. It managed to crash downwards towards me. So, I suppose that I can't do nothing because it happened. There's no way to turn back time. __**Ever**__. _Roxanne thought.

A sudden light covered the room. A figure walked out of the bright light. Roxanne runs towards it. "Hello, Roxanne." It says. It's a bright red anodie. "Hello?" Roxanne replies indecisively. "I am Anastasia, Lorietta's reincarnation." She says. "What! Why are you here! I've had enough of this!" Roxanne screams. "Please, don't be angry. I have come to bring good-news to you. I will be here to replace Lorietta." Anastasia explains. "You're here to what?" Roxanne gives her a questioning face. "I said I have-" "No. I have heard you clearly the first time." Roxanne interrupts. She walks towards her. "But what gives you the right to come here and tell me you're here to replace Lorietta?" Roxanne demands. "Lorietta said so herself. She said and I quote, _'I want Roxanne to be happy and needs to be accompanied by someone of my liking, so Anastasia I chose you to be with Roxanne forever and ever. So, she won't be alone.'_ She really wanted me to come from the future and help you, Roxanne." Anastasia continues. "Well, when did she visit you. Or how did she come to contact to you?" Roxanne asks. "By vision, we both have a special power that through generation by generation our ancestor has passed down to us. The power of prophecy or the power of telling the future." Anastasia says. "Please, for the love of Lorietta and your grace, please. Let me stay. For at least a while, if I fail you should take me back where I should belong." Anastasia turns back into her human form. Roxanne looks at Anastasia's pleading eyes. "Fine, I'll do it for Lorietta, not for you." Roxanne shakes her hand in agreement. "Welcome to the team, Anastasia."

"Wait." Enchantress stops everything. Everyone turns. "I challenge you all into a race. A life for lives. Whoever wins, will have the opportunity of getting any wish they desire, and if all of you loose. You will all bow down to me. New queen ruler of Earth." Enchantress chuckles. "Can't you see that you've killed Lorietta and let me see her die through my arms?" Roxanne screams. "Let it go, Roxanne." Xhilent holds Roxanne back. "No! I'll never forgive you. EVER! FOR ALL OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE, TO ME, DAD, LORIETTA, BEN AND EVERYONE ELSE I LOVE AND EVERY INNOCENT SOUL!" Roxanne thunders. "Now, now, hun. You'll show your anger through this race to prove to me, how much you _really_ hate me." Enchantress giggles. "Now, do we have a deal?" Enchantress asks. Roxanne looks back at everyone else. They all nod. Roxanne shakes Enchantress' hand. "Fine, we're in."


End file.
